Supergirlewdness
by AyeAre
Summary: What happens when Chris Kent discovers all versions of Supergirl are on the same cruise? I'll say it like this: Warning: Unabashed smut.
1. Chapter 1

Chris Kent, adorned in a light blue collared shirt and khaki shorts, sat cross-legged with one hand on his belt buckle on the cruise luxury lounge 17 stories above the water, sipping a glass of virgin Piña Colada, and ironic name, considering what would soon transpire.

He paid little attention to the drink. It was good, but the view was better. Over the gradually bluing waters, he saw several smaller boats, and the last stringy strips of land as they faded over the horizon as the ship sailed into the open ocean. He took a long sip as the back half of the ship went past the imaginary barrier of that faraway land- an easy feat with his X-ray vision, which he used in situations so often that it was entirely mundane to him. Still, Chris desired no powers to be used on this ship. This was his vacation.

The 19-year old was given such a chance by Conner Kent, the original Superboy. He said he had won it somehow. Chris didn't know and didn't much care for the details. New Krypton was safe, as the most advanced space station in the space sector had no real issues with security, and Kandor, half of its city, already had a mostly-automated police force. Thara would be fine, Be she in Argo City, Kandor, or Metropolis, or New York, or Los Angeles, or wherever she felt like protecting at that point in time, and Lois and Clark were preoccupied with everything from the Justice League to Jon's 11th birthday. So here, on a normal cruise ship, albeit a huge one with an accessible (for his trip) VIP lounge, would be his elysium for now.

Chris got up from the low chair, brushing his smooth dark brown hair up with three fingers. He was thin, but toned, and his solar-irradiated muscles were more than dense enough for showing off needlessly, as men are always ready to do. Indeed, despite his origins and powers, Chris was just a normal young man, and like any ordinary man of his age, he was happy to check out his local women. Today's locale was a bar at the top deck. Chris confidently opened his sunglasses and walked out.

Unlike other heroes, Chris could admit his problems instead of gasping at angst-clogged straws for a reason to stuff them away. Thara, he knew, couldn't communicate well in their relationship. Likely not her fault, of course, but Chris still new that, at this point in time, she wasn't right for him. As such, they'd called whatever was between them off recently, and now Chris would be happy to say that whatever he did this week would be free, with nothing holding him back. Not that he would- that's one way to make everyone think you have a disability.

Chris' hand glazed the smooth, warm wood and metal of the handrail as he walked to the granite bar. Without asking for I.D. he got a spiked punch, as it seemed his kryptonian square jaw made him look older, or these cruises were even more libertine than he was led to believe- or, to be honest, just as much. Either way, he couldn't get drunk beyond the smallest buzz, even with his weakened powers, garnered as a result of being born in the Phantom Zone.

"Aren't you a little overdressed for a poolside bar?" Asked a woman next to him. Chris looked over at her. She had curly rust-colored hair, most of which was kept under a faux straw hat. Her eyes were more hidden, with their color and shape totally obscured by round, reflective lenses of her opaque sunglasses. Her dress was the opposite. She wore a black mesh sundress, leaving her angular scarlet bikini revealed. Little was left to Chris' imagination.

Chris nearly gulped the entire drink through the straw in arousal as he paused without making an answer. He stopped himself, of course. He wouldn't allow himself to reveal his powers like this, even though it was doubtful she'd think too much of that. After this rush of thoughts, Chris chose to play it cool.

"I won't bother over a little water," he said, gesturing to the splashing pool behind him, and internally hoping she didn't notice his accidental rhyme. "We're on vacation. Why would I stress over something on vacation?"

"Makes sense. But I think if you worry about the little things early, you'll have it even better later."

"A week isn't enough time to have so much to do that you can worry about it, especially on one of the biggest cruise ships on earth." Chris raised his hands slightly, looking at the sky.

"Well, maybe I'm bothered by something I forgot. I hate it when you forget important things."

"Well, that happens."This was a Lie. Chris had a near genius-level intellect, and heightened Kryptonian synapses. "I'd just sit down and chill out."

The woman laughed. "You're smart. But blunt."

"Is that a problem?" Chris smiled as he finished his drink.

"None at all." She reached out her hand. "I'm Lin."

"Chris. Nice to meet you."

"Hey, Chris," she took out her room key, waving the card's red face around. "You're in a suite too."

Chris, not expecting this, took a bit, then looked down at his front pocket (Chris was never the guy to call it a frocket), and indeed there sat a red card. "Wha- oh, yeah," he said. "It's pretty sweet."

Chris realized what he'd said. They both looked at each other, and they laughed.

"I- _haha-_ I swear I didn't mean to do that," said Chris, shaking his head.

"It's fine; sounds like something I'd do honestly," she laughed.

"So, what are you doing out in the bar here instead of the suite lounge? I was there for over an hour, and you never came."

"Aww, you missed me," giggled Lin as Chris shook his head. "Well, I've been down here because there's really nothing fun there. Everyone's honestly overdressed up there, even more than you are- no offense- and they're all either way too old to have any sort of fun with or have some hyperactive 6-year-old with them."

Chris laughed a little, nodding his head. Something about this woman struck him as odd. She was an outcast, even though she seemed very confident, and looked very…. Savvy. "So," he asked, "What do you do?"

She blinked at him slowly, still smilling, "What do you mean?"

Chuckling softly, he said, "I mean professionally. What makes enough money for a girl as young as you to go on a cruise like this, in a suite like that," he pointed at her card.

"Ah- well, you see, I won it. In a raffle."

"Really?" Chris' eyes widened, "I won it too- well, a friend did, and gave it to me."

"Huh, that's weird."

"Yeah. Must be a coincidence," he looked off casually, "So, what are your plans for today? Not much going on, with it being the first day, and it being all at sea."

"Oh, nothing much. Would you like to swim, Chris?"

"Sure. I'll need to go back to my suite to get my swimsuit. Wait for me?"

"Hey- couldn't I come to your room?" She walked up very deliberately with her long, bare legs. "I wanna see if all contest winners get the same suite."

Chris was taken aback, but reacted casually. "Sure, I guess." He walked up to Lin and she fell beside him. As they walked to the elevator, Chris put his arm around her.

"Oh," she said playfully, "What's this?"

"Nothing, Lin," he replied. "I just.. got that feeling, you know?"

"Hmm," she said, taking her hat off to lean against Chris' chest, "I think I like this feeling."

* * *

Seven minutes later, Chris shoved Lin against the wall in his suite. It was single-luxury class, meaning most of it was one large room with a very comfortable bed. They hadn't gotten very far into the hallway when they started getting at it.

"You're stronger than you look... mmmmm" Lin smacked her lips as she stretched her arms against the bumpy tan walls, their long, lean musculature stretching to her pale hands, which grasped the bathroom door and the bedroom door on each side. The hallway was small, but Chris had more than enough room to operate. He pushed his forehead against hers being aroused at the subtle feel of her smooth, silky hairline against his. Their skin rubbed together as their eyes locked, followed soon by a passionate liplock.

 _Yes,_ thought Chris. _This is what I need to get my mind off things. Some casual sex. Maybe even a new friend.._ He laughed mentally, _Some priorities those are. Clark'd be_ soooo _disappointed in me._ He continued the liplock with Lin, deciding that now was now, and scrubbing all thoughts of Krypton, or the Justice League, or the Kents.

Their lips collided, almost falling into each other, but smoothly coming back up. It was a deep, intense kiss. Not a french kiss, but as close as it could get. Their exchanged saliva soaked their lips, letting the kiss glissade up and down. Chris' tongue reached out to taste her lips as far as it could, which, due to the wetness of his lips, Lin didn't notice until he practically hurled his tongue in her mouth, letting her bite on it (painlessly, of course,) and have hers meet it. Their wet lips and tongues stirred together until neither could tell which was which. As he started sucking on her maw, he also pulled her sweating flesh from the wall. This time, she didn't comment on his strength.

It took effort pulling away, but when he did, Chris quickly pulled off her cover-up, throwing it with her hat and glasses in the entryway's corner, and broke his rule for this trip by employing his speed to remove his shirt (her eyes were closed, which he also made sure of using his rapid neural system). Everything else, he knew could be worked around. He picked up his beautiful score, clad in her scarlet bikini, and carried her deeper into the bedroom.

"My my Chris.." she said, biting her drenched lip and licking some dripping dew, "You're very.. well," she giggled. A womanly giggle. "Well, I'm sure you know what to do."

Chris 'm-hm'd confidently, not even noticing the dent he put in the wall when he ripped his belt off. Before Lin could say anything, he shoved her against his bed, not breaking their embrace.

They continued kissing. He pinched her lower lip between his lower lip and upper teeth, pulling her nectary mouth open until he seemed to force a moan. He released her as she stretched back, inviting him to bite her neck. She worked out, as he could tell, and her finespun sinews felt lovely as he nipped them, never leaving a hickey. His right hand was still under her firm, damp back, but his left was free, which he made the most of. He felt for her knee, and once he found it, he went up her thigh, coated in a sticky sweat that was no match for Chris's force. He pushed as her sweet wetness intensified until his hand glided under her solid red bikini bottom, feeling around from her pubic bone, over her v-shaped crotch (shaved), smoothly sliding down her faint mons veneris, barely missing her clitoris, coming within millimeters of her labia, and finally gliding around her taint as his hand encircled her ripe asscheek, which he firmly grabbed as he sucked her collarbone.

"Hey.." said Lin, her body stretched and contorting, her breaths shallower, "grab a condom and stop being such a fucking tease.." Chris, made impatient by the audible dampness of her mouth, kicked off his pants, grabbed a condom from his wallet, and put it on his rapidly hardening dick. He rubbed its length on her swimsuit cameltoe, with his hand underneath, moving around her, touching her inner and outer labia, but avoiding her opening and her clit.

Despite her ecstasy, Lin was starting to get annoyed. She stopped rubbing her hands on Chris' back, pulling them against her to untie her swimsuit. She playfully curled her body to push him off as her hands went to her right hip, separating the two strings, pulling them as they fell off her. She then went the opposite way, pushing her pelvis up, letting the bottom half of her swimsuit dangle under her tightened glutes. Chris, who was posed above on three limbs, was still playing with her, but this time, as his left hand glided through her wet seam through the bikini, without it tied, her sweat and juices stuck to his fingers, and lifted up the bikini. It felt fantastic, and, as he swimsuit fell off, she sunk back into the soft mattress, squirming around the silk sheets.

Chris put his large, strong hand under Lin's jaw, pushing up as he reached behind her to take off her bra. His hand reached behind her back as he returned to kissing her clavicle and upper breasts, his hand moving blindly behind her back, his soft fingertips against her smooth skin, rubbing around her muscles and shoulderblades, giving a tantalizingly light massage before grabbing the tie of her top, pulling it. He took it off with his teeth, and, throwing it to the side, recapturing her newly freed nipple between his lips, sucking and lapping at it. He tilted his head to the side, grabbing the other breast with that hand, and pushed it to the other side of his face. He alternated between her two wonderful tits. He could do this forever. But he wasn't an amateur.

The kryptonian got directly on top of his quarry and, looking up from her creamy breasts for a fraction of a second, oriented himself in to position. With a smooth, firm thrust, he shoved his cock into her hole.

"Oh, _god,"_ said Lin, "Fucking _finally._ " Moans came out as Chris thrusted, his whole body rocking like the ocean waves far below them. Her moans started airy, with her drooling mouth forcing them into her nose, which wasn't an attractive sound.

 _Hot damn, she sure feels like a finally_ , thought Chris, "Are you a virgin?" he asked, deciding to add in a fake huff, as if he couldn't run around the whole ship without getting winded.

"No. I haven't done.. well, _ohdamnyouhitsomethingtheredoitagain-_ " her face turned red after her burst of pleasure, "Uh, I haven't fucked anyone in a real long time. I think...? I've just been too busy."

Chris obliged, feeling proud rather than awkward by her reddening, and shoved his kryptonian cock into her deeper and harder. "What do you mean you think?"

She moaned again, all sorts of pleasure points deep inside her canal being hit by the stiff shaft, bulging head, and full veins of his cock. It soon became clear she wasn't going to answer, electing to simply wait there and be re-opened by the wedge force of Chris' manhood.

Chris was never sure how he felt so much pleasure from the soaking grip of a vagina, as his skin was impenetrable by earthly substances, but he wouldn't complain. He decided that when he first fucked a human girl, back during another time when he and Thara had broken up. His tool stretched and pressed in its fleshy prison, but Lin wasn't letting do, and Chris wasn't pulling out, just as it should be. Their merging fluids, blending nearly a foot inside her, served as all the lubricant needed. Similar was their outside lubricant- while Chris had barely worked up a wind, his powerful, stalwart pounds between her legs gave her whole body an outer layer of gossamer sweat, making her shiny and slippery. This aromatic perspiration glued her inner thigh and outer vaginal skin to Chris' pubic flesh, pulling her stretched gracilis, pulled by her widespread legs, towards her lover every time he pulled back before rapidly slamming back into her.

He gritted his teeth as he started to lift her up.

"Oh my goooood- _yes_ , pull me up, juuust like that," She said, her tone slightly changing from sheer exhausting from this incredible lay. "Pull my coochie up, push my head down, hell, choke me," she puffed, feeling more exhausted than any time she could remember, but loving it as her whole body pulsed with dopamine and adrenaline.

He started floating, not enough to make Lin notice, but enough for him to turn her around, grabbing the skin of her muscular ass with one hand and pushing down on her back with his other. Her face slammed into a pillow, making her moans just as steady, but more muffled. His hand crawled up her back and wrapped around her neck, choking her just how she liked. His hand pulled on her thin neck every time he smashed her body forward with his thrusts, which felt even deeper as he fucked her from behind.

He eventually grabbed her neck with both hands, pulling her neck painfully, but very arousingly, taut with every thrust.

"God- _god!_ It feels like youre going to _break_ me, oh yes. _yessssss_ ," Her words were more labored, but the sweeping tide from her sex kept her going.

He then took his hands away from her neck, letting her face yet again slam into the pillow, soaking it even more with her sweat and drool. She laughed mindlessly, turning her head to watched as he entered her from behind, constantly pushing her wet hair out of her way. She moaned in joyful ecstasy.

Chris played with the skin on her ass, pulling it around and letting it snap back. She felt like he was in control of her. This playing with her lovely little butt was better than any spanking. He made eye contact with her, both smiling.

He bent over, his abs pushing against her ass, making his thrusts hit the roof of her more, forcing her to bite the pillow to avoid alerting the entire ship of what they were doing. He grabbed both of her arms, making her arch her back to stay up before soon surrendering, collapsing back onto the sweat-drenched bed as he plowed her.

His other hand went under her, and, without any sense of play or teasing, took one finger and dug straight into her rosebud clit. His steel member pushed up on her as his finger dug into her most sensitive spot, and her whole rear lifted onto the air. She started to breathe heavily. Chris moved his head over to watch as her tits bounced as she hyperventilated. Then, against his base and his scrotum, Chris felt a sticker, hotter juice. Lin stopped breathing so heavily and her muscles loosened.

"Alright -*puff puff*- Chris, you're good. I've come. You can loosen up too," She panted like an animal.

Chris paused but continued thrusting, 'I've really felt fine the whole time."

"What?" she asked, "you're still going?" She had to pause as her limp body kept bouncing from his piledriving. "What the hell are you?"

He gave no answer, as his thrusts slowly lessened in intensity until he came. The cum shot out of him, giving her more pleasure as the condom filled inside her. He pulled out as she turned around, exhausted but excited.

"Goddamn, I need me some of this," said Lin, getting down as her partner kneeled on his bed. His cock was still hard, but not rock-like as earlier. She looked up at him longingly as she licked the condom, surprised how sweet her taste was, and how much it overwhelmed the rubber of the protection. She then took it off, ending the equilibrium between the cock and the weight of the thick semen. She held it up right by her face, grinning ear too ear. Chris rubbed her head, messing her hair up even more. She stretched the condom's opening, pulling it open, and fit her tongue in it. Her lips surrounded it and her hand held the well of cum, lifting it up, letting the whole, syrupy load drip into her throat. She took it all in one gulp.

Her eyes widened as it disappeared before relaxing again. Her mouth opened with an 'ahhha,' showing Chris what was left of his load in her mouth as her slimy pink tongue wormed around, gathering up all that it could. She got up and collapsed happily back onto the bed, not caring about the cold left from her sweat in the open air. Chris lied down next to her as she clung to him for warmth.

"So, Chris, I never got your name," She laughed, "You're usually supposed to do that before fucking."

Chris laughed too, reclining back with his head on his hands, looking up to the ceiling. "That's fine," he said, "it's Kent. Chris Kent. Yours?"

"Wait.. Lin's eyes widened.

Chris looked over at her, concerned, "What is it?"

"Y-you're a Kent?"

"Yes?"

Lin's red hair changed to blonde, her cheekbones raised, her muscles became more accented. "Kent?"

Chris mind raced, thinking of what the hell she was, before concluding, "...Matrix?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm changing canon bc it sucks, this is my world, I do what I want, fite me**

The Myriad, formerly Sasha Green, was finally on a vacation, and for her, that meant working her ass off.

She'd been a workaholic since childhood, pretty consistently doing all she could to learn academics, language, and martial arts, and, while she never had the raw talent needed for the first two, she did have the body and mindset to become an excellent martial artist, which of course she worked nonstop at until her former boss, Lex Luthor, had her killed. Thankfully, that was soon reversed when an alien parasite used her as part of his (its? Sasha didn't want to think or ask about it) plan to take over earth, which Supergirl stopped, leaving behind a very confused, super-powered Sasha. Her birthday had passed when she was dead, and wasn't even sure if she was technically 25 or 26 when she woke up. Thirteen years later, she still had no idea.

Since her exploits with the Hitman (who had an _idiotic_ codename, but he was scary and hot so she never said this), she discovered her powers of mind control included total personality absorption, which, over the years, proved very hard to control, but she managed.

And now she was back to working solo, investigating suspicious circumstances on this massive cruise ship on behalf of some associates of Hitman's, who she suspected may have been the Justice League itself, but she also didn't say this to him, as he was always too proud to admit how much he liked Superman. Not that it mattered- after all, she was getting paid, but even she found it hard to devote herself totally to work on this ship. After all, everyone around her was having loads of fun.

* * *

"What the hell- how am I- how do I- _you're_ Chris?!" Lin- now revealed as Matrix, covered up her breasts with the thin sheet, starting to panic.

"Matrix I- I haven't seen you since I was a child! I swear, we though you were dead when Linda Danvers got her powers.. she's.. wait, can you explain that? That whole thing with her made no sense. Neither did you, no offense, but- what the _hell_?"

"Chris, I.." Lin- Mae- curled up on the bed, not quite sure if she should look at Chris. "I haven't seen you since you were just a kid, rescued from the Phantom Zone... Wait, are we siblings? Because I was created by Lex Luthor from another timeline using General Zod's tech, and we were both adopted by.. damn, you're right, my life is _confusing_." She held her arms up in exasperation.

Chris slipped over to grab some underwear, slipping it over his softening manhood before continuing, "Yeah, and it just got a whole lot more confusing... So, can you just tell me what's the last thing you remember? Because it's been eleven years."

Mae curled up further, and, for the extra mile, extended a tendril to grab her underwear, putting it on by what Chris could only call absorption. He didn't need to see that, and was pretty sure that she could've just formed some underwear on her, but he didn't question it, letting her say, "Eleven years? Goddamn.. well, I remember when the Phantom Zone attack happened, and those cultists..." she looked up, more sure of herself, like a stormy sky clearing up, "I saved Linda's life, gave her some, er, protoplasmic matrix to heal- and when that building caved in and- nothing."

"We pulled Linda out of that rubble- Fortress computers said nothing short of complete matrix donation would've saved her."

"Well- I thought It was too. If it wasn't for all the Kryptionian tech around when the dimensional rift collapsed, I wouldn't have known to do it. I may not have been in control..." She looked down, hand on her head, "I'm sorry. It's fuzzy. I remember a few things- waking up, strapped to beds, in chambers, or test tubes or something- but I really don't know anything." She felt Chris put his hand on her shoulder and looked up, smiling weakly at him, "So, Chris- what did I miss?"

"Ah, shit, where to start.." He took a deep breath, smiling nervously back at her. "Well, a few months after you disappeared, Lois got pregnant.."

She jumped up much happier now, "Pregnant? Did it go well?"

"Yes, yes, its fine," he put his hand up casually, chuckling, "His name's Jon, after Clark's dad. He's a real joy. Oh, and Batman has a son too! His name's Damian, and he's kind of a dick- not like Dick, he's still cool- but he's leading the Titans now, so that's fun."

"Do you have pictures? On your phone? I'm so sad I didn't see them growing up."

"Well, you see, Damian actually met his dad only a few years ago. He was artificially aged by the League of Assassins after Talia al Ghul roofied Batman, and that'll sound a lot less weird after a few years."

She stared at him.

"Lets see.. Barry Allen's alive again, so is Hal Jordan, and so is Jason Todd- that's the second robin, if you forgot."

"How did that happen? Did Barbra get un-paralyzed?"

"No, of course she didn't, that's stupid. Barry never really died it seems, Hal found god in the afterlife- oh, there's another Spectre, by the way- and Batman doesn't talk about Jason. He and Roy- oh! Roy has a daughter. She's like six. I'll get some pictures."

"Finally!" She grabbed his phone out of his hand, scrolling though his camera roll.

"Yeah. Her mom's Cheshire, the assassin one, so that sucks. Also Roy was a clone most of the time, so that sucks. Never found the OG."

"That still mean original?"

"Yeah. Oh, the Teen Titans, Titans, and Young Justice have been coexisting fine. One of the Clayfaces is a good guy now, and Batman's cousin is operating as a vigilante too."

"That's a dumb coincidence. Why are we all related?" She didn't look up from the pictures.

"Yeah- well, the real stuff is, did you know Kara was a really popular name on Krypton? We found two survivors, one named Kara Zor-El and another named Kara In-Ze. The first became Supergirl, because you know, the S, and In-Ze became Power Girl, who really likes showing off her tits. Some people don't like it but she doesn't like them either. Oh, and we unshrunk Kandor and got Argo City back from the PZ, so now they're together on a giant space station called New Krypton orbiting the sun on the opposite side of earth's axis"

She put the phone down, raising her knees to her chin. "So I can't be Supergirl anymore?"

Chris realized what he'd said, and how unfiltered he said it. "Well- yes you can. Kara and Linda coexisted as Supergirls, and Kara even got adopted by the Danverses. There was this also this other Supergirl, Cir-El, who we thought was from the future, but was actually Braniac's creation, but she got better and now she's off with the Outlaws, Jason Todd's group. Oh, Bizarro's a good guy now too, but was he ever really evil?"

She leaned against the headrest. "So I'm not even the most confusing Supergirl, huh." She smilled and laughed, looking over at Chris.

"Nope." He considered putting his arm around her, but decided against it. "Say, wanna go up to the Lounge to talk in a more.. *ahem*, restrained setting?"

Mae smiled, looking very much like the same woman he met at the bar an hour ago. "Sure would, Chris."

* * *

Chris sat back down were this whole ordeal began, by the window of the luxury lounge over the gentle blue ocean. He wondered what he would do if he had simply stayed there. It was nice, looking at the crystal water. He could've sat her for a long time.

But now was a more serious time. Mae was sitting across from him, eating small pastries (that wasn't the serious part of course).

"So," began Chris, "I think we can agree that this isn't a coincidence, right?" She said nothing, so he continued, "Right. So what we have to do is find out why we were both sent on this Cruise- now, remember, my suite was meant for Conner. And this wasn't spontaneously planned, as Conner gave me the invitation months ago!"

"Yeah, I-" Mae put the plate down so she could rub her forehead. "I don't exactly remember what was real and what's not. Now that I remember who I really am- everything's gotten.. blury."

"Hey, Mae, it's alright-" he reached over to pat her shoulder, "We'll figure this out. I already have a few theories."

"Like what?"

"Well, Conner was cloned at Cadmus labs, and he was supposed to be here, so maybe the place you were taken was Cadmus?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm. That's possible. Cadmus didn't look unilke any other evil lab, so I'd say it's a definitely maybe."

Chris leaned forward, putting his lips over his pointer fingers, saying, "So, Mae... I say we fly around the suites to see if any other Cadmus experiments are here."

"And what if there aren't? That'll be.. awkward."

Chris leaned back, sighing, "That is a good point. We really don't know anything," his brow furrowed as he looked at the ceiling. "I don't like this. At all," he then looked down at her, "Do you even remember how to use your powers?"

"I- I'm not sure," she stood up. "Wanna find out?"

Chris wasn't sure what she had in mind, but he was ready for anything.

* * *

Nineteen stories above the water stood a deck on the mammoth boat, a selling point, as it was the tallest point on any seafaring vessel. Everyone had cleared out, as it was its most packed when they set sail. Now, the only couple standing atop the pale, glossy wood was the pair of adoptive Kents.

"So, Chris," Mae looked behind her, to the starboard side of the boat, where a few people still were, before looking back over the aft, "Did you ever get the feeling to throw something over the edge? Or yourself? You know, _l'appel du vide_? Or did you always rely on your powers? I remember both, because, you know, mind fuckery." She pointed to her temple.

Chris started casually floating, knowing there was nobody that'd see him, explaining, "Well, my most important developmental years being spent in the Phantom Zone, I'm actually a lot weaker, so if I were to, say, through my iPod off the edge, I wouldn't have been fast enough to get it, but I've been getting faster."

As he floated, Mae leaned over the edge. "I'm sure getting that now- and," she stood up, putting her foot up on one of the bars for the guardrail, "if I have my powers, I guess there's only one way to find out!" She stood up on top of it, leaning back.

Chris stood up, moving towards her, yelling, "No, wait!"

Too late. She jumped, looking joyous.

Chris had to admit, her jump was beautiful. Elegant. She arched her back as she jumped and straightened out as she fell. When she hit the water, though, that look changed. A lot.

She clearly didn't have her powers, as Chris learned in a way he'd rather not see, her body smashing against the water and turning into pink, sloshy ooze. The man hoped over the side, well in control of his own powers, and flew down faster than the untrained eye could see.

When he had gotten down there, her body was already reforming, though the rocking waves made it difficult. He hovered above the water for a bit, unsure of what to do as the cruise ship slowly passed by. A hand formed, turned tan, and reached up to Chris. He recoiled, but soon grabbed it, pulling her out of the water. She soon reformed into Mae, albeit naked.

"Chris! I-" both of her arms flew to hide herself, her right arm going across her chest, and her left over her crotch. The problem was that Chris was holding her left hand, and in protecting her modesty, she fell back into the water.

Since she only fell about 20 feet, her body didn't splatter again, thankfully. She swam up and gasped for air.

"Chris! I'm sorry, I thought I could- but- dammit!" she said with an agitated tone, struggling to stay above water.

Chris picked her up again and said, "It's fine, I- uh, don't mind," he hoped he wasn't blushing. He was in college for god's sake! "Well, uh, I was holding you pretty tight, so your strength must still be there, right?" he asked, knowing that it was more likely her hand reverted to semisolid state for a time, but he hoped the encouragement would work as a placebo.

It did. She calmed, saying, "Okay, I can tread water for a while, see? I'm naked because some of me had been scattered to the ocean when I fell, so I won't be able to shapeshift for a few hours until I get some rest."

"Okay. The, uh, ship is gone though," he said, pointing behind him, where the cruise ship was slowly going away.

"I know _that_ ," she whined, "look, I you're fast, right? Can you go to my suite- on the back, eighth floor- and get a swimsuit for me? I'll be fine, but I'm _not_ going back to the ship butt-ass naked!"

"Gotcha," he said simply, turning around and flying a hair under the speed of sound, soon catching up to the boat. First, he went to his cabin, getting into a swimsuit in under 2 seconds, and then went across the back of the ship to the cabin she pointed at's balcony. It was identical to his, only flipped. He felt uncomfortable going through all her drawers and suitcases, even going in super speed. He soon found a red and pink stripped bikini, and, less than half a minute before he left, zoomed back to Mae. She put the suit on somewhat clumsily, and got in Chris' arms, flying to the back of the ship on deck 4, the lowest deck with an outside.

The soaking woman breathed heavily and sat down, her back against the metal rail that marked the furthest back point in the ship, while Chris looked over the side at the powerful propellers, the sheer size of the wake alone enough even to make a kryptonian uncomfortable.

"Hey- Chris, sorry I made you go through all that," she laughed weakly.

"No problem, Mae. Anything to get you naked," he grinned.

She pushed him, scoffing, "oh come on, what are you, 12?" she paused, "Don't answer that, its.. weird thinking about you as a kid." She leaned on his chest.

"Yeah. I don't really remember you beyond stories I've heard. But you always seemed nice and, well you are," he smiled, putting his arm around her.

"Its a miracle nobody saw us," said Mae.

"No, it's not, since I caused a distraction. Now, mind telling me what the hell you two are?" a woman said, walking around the corner. Her hair was medium brown and in a short, wavy bob cut, she in a wore a deep purple tracksuit, and held a small silenced pistol in her hand. She was taller than Mae, who was 5'8", but shorter than Chris, who was 6'0.

"Who the hell are _you_?" asked Mae aggressively, standing up. Chris stood too, rubbing the long hair on the back of his head.

"I'm the woman who made sure everybody was looking the opposite way while you to played arial strip poker with Ariel! _And_ I almost blew my cover with some gunshots, so you _better_ talk."

Mae, remembering her boldness as Supergirl, simply got closer to the woman, saying, "Cover? Who the hell do you work for? And how do you know I don't outrank you?" Chris tried to pull her back, but it seemed that her strength was returning. The woman stared at her eyes, and she stared back.

Suddenly, her gaze's harshness lessened, and she remembered a time when that face and those eyes pulled her out of alien slime, comforting her, protecting her. She turned the gun's safety on. "Y-you look just like Supergirl," she said.

Mae backed off and looked at Chris. "Well, I'm not Supergirl," she asserted.

"No, not _that_ Supergirl. Not the one in white or the one with the midriff or the one with the tits- the _first_ one, the one who dated Lex Luthor's clone thingy. You've gotta be her. You two were flying, and..."

Mae looked at Chris yet again. "Well.. what if I am? And who are you?"

"My name's Myriad. You saved my life from Genis, when he tried to eat everyone in Rhode Island."

"I'm... Mae. Trix. Matrix, the Matrix Supergirl yeah." She then shot a look at Chris that clearly meant ' _no IDs_ '. "And this is Lor. Lor-Zod, Superboy."

Chris flinched. He didn't like his birth name, or his birth parents.

"Okay. Thats.. nice," said Myriad. "Do either of you know what the fuck is going on?"

"None. Sorry," said Mae. "Do you have a name we can use in public, perhaps? And what cover are you under?"

"Call me Sasha. I used to work for Lex Luthor. Back when you used to date. And then he killed me."

"I- hey, that's not really fair. And are you really working for Lex Luthor?"

"No, I'm doing a favor for an old friend. I don't actually know who. Or why," she shook her head, "I'm assuming the JL sent you two?"

"No, actually. I'm involved in whatever's going on, but I don't know how," shrugged Mae, "My memory was wiped. I just met C- Lor by accident."

"Funny coincidence," she said, not trusting them, "would you allow me to come to your room? I maybe I could.. help you."

"Uh, okay. sure."

* * *

Mae unlocked the door to her room, and her newly met allies stepped inside. Sasha had since unzipped her tracksuit down to her belly button to fit in with her lightly-clad super-friends. Chris turned the lights on and saw the mess he had made finding a swimsuit for Mae, but she didn't mind, walking to the couch, laying down.

She moved her wet hair off the pillow, sighing deeply, "I'm _really_ tired." Wake me up when you find the evil layer. I'd look in the buffet, never- *yawn*- liked those places." She didn't notice Sasha pouring through her mess, lifting up toiletries and clothes and phone chargers, trying to find evidence of, well, anything. What she eventually found was quite different.

She pulled out a 4.5 inch long, electric blue, curved dildo from a pile of underwear. "Really?" she yakked.

"Heh, I may have disturbed some of your belongings when I found your swimsuit, Matrix," he said nervously.

"Wha-" she stirred, "oh, put that away. I won't be needing it."

Sasha _Hmm_ 'd. "It's not the biggest."

"Well, she won't be needing it," insisted Chris, half hoping to diffuse the situation, half hoping to escalate it. He sat down next to Mae.

"And what are you referring to?" asked Sasha coyly, playing with her low zipper.

"What do you _think_ it means, tracksuit?" retorted Mae, eyes half open, and moving her fingers around the drawstrings to Chris' swimming trunks. Chris tried to push her away, but was interrupted by, to his surprise, Sasha.

She sat down on the blue cushioned club chair across from them, back straight and chin up, and said, "No, no, I actually wanna see where this is going." She smiled even more coyly.

"Uh okay," muttered Chis, shifiting his weight as he allowed Mae to pull off his trunks. Sasha rolled up her sleeves.

"I mean," said Mae sleepily as she pushed his trunks off his feet, down to the ground, "she already saw _me_ naked, so why can't she see you?"

Sasha was clearly enjoying the show, moving forward, putting her elbows on her knees, and balancing her jaw on her hands. Her tounge's tip stuck out from her lips, teasing her upper lip. She was biting it in arousal.

Mae rested her head on Chris' groin, gently flicking his half-hard cock with her tongue. Chris lounged back, putting his muscular arms atop the couch while Mae got comfortable atop his pubes, his body, less far less godlike and sculpted, but still very fit and muscular, serving as a good pillow. His member stirred, but didn't awaken.

Sasha felt a surge of dopamine as Chris' pumping blood shifted his cock, making it face her. She fully undid the zipper, and tossed aside the top to her tracksuit. Her hand dived into her tight pants, swimming in the growing wetness of her slit. With her other hand, she grabbed the waistband of her pants, clumsily sliding them down as she moved her hips side to side.

Mae took three fingers and bounced his balls, once again full, despite their prior romp. This and Sasha's dance thickened his cock, lifting it off Mae's arm.

"Oh-ho, you like that, don't you, Boy of Steel," cooed Sasha. Chris didn't bother to mention how he disliked that moniker, watching as Sasha turned around, showing Chris her lace-covered ass, moving it in perfect little circles. She snaked a finger across it. She eventually got her pants all the way off, and backed up to Chris, sticking her plump ass right in front of him. "You might wanna move, girly, you don't seem like the type of gal who likes ass in her face," she purred. Agreeing, Mae moved up to Chris' shoulder, occasionally nipping his neck. Sasha began her lapdance, resuming her ass' circles, but also moving up and down, far enough so that his cockhead hit the small of her back and that her ass was at his chest.

"Emphasis on the Steel there, huh?" she whispered, grinding her ass on his unbreakable shaft. She turned around without getting up, her supple flesh bathing Chris' inner thighs, already glistening with sweat. Now facing him, she waved her body, slowly raising her arms up. "Take my bra off," she murmured.

Chris pulled her closer, slipping his dick under the black sports bra, reaching over with his left arm to push Sasha's head down, starting a tit fucking. She slowly removed her simple sports bra as she rubbed the tender flash between her D-cups. As she began to move up and down over his erection, her hands grabbed the bra's elastic under the armpit, slowly taking it off, but being sure not to deprive her chest of the feeling of Superboy's cock.

With her sports bra off, Sasha threw it across the room, allowing her hands to knead her large, aroused breasts around the young kryptonian's pulsating rod, staring him right in the eyes as she pushed into him. For all her palpating, and with all her body, she knew that her unwavering gaze was the most arousing tool at her disposal.

She moved down to where the tip of her pink, drooling tongue could titillate the very tip of his manhood, tasting the percolated precum. She then went up, smashing her plump tits against his cock until they were off, and then letting his tip drip onto her stomach, the sticky liquid sliding down her abs into her dry belly button. She repeated this.

"You're doing that again," chaffed Chris with concealed pleasure, "Up and down. Except its on the front," he looked right into her eyes, "Don't tell me you're a one-trick pony."

 _One Trick Pony?_ She scoffed, thinking, _of course this guy has high standards, he's superboy! He's been doing this schtick since 14 I'd bet. Whatever. I'll show_ him _one-trick pony_!

Sasha squashed her tits together over his cock even harder, and then pushed onto his stomach with all her might, practically flattening her full bags against his unwavering skin, save for the cleavage that his glistening cockhead was sticking out of. She moved around her tongue, gathering up saliva, before slackening her jaw, allowing a thick dollop of drool glide down her tongue, then dripping down from it, stretching passed her soaking lips, her drool-speckled chin, until hitting the tip of Chris' dick. She stared back up at him, tongue still sticking out, showing off her salivating maw. _Guys love this, he has to love it_ , she thought, but the young man's face remained as firm as the metal he was nicknamed for.

 _This is absurd_.

Her spit had flowed over the head of his cock and began to lubricate his shaft and the inside of her cleavage. She began to slurp up the hanging strings, but lowered her head, still locking eyes for as long as possible. She looked down, released her breasts, and took in his cockhead all at once.

It didn't taste entirely foreign, as her saliva was already all over it. She'd have to wait until he came to get that full Kryptonian flavor, something she'd fantasized about since moving to metropolis, but never really thought would come true. As far as she could tell, the Boy of Steel barely reacted to his cock being totally engulfed by this beautiful older woman's hot, wet, viscid mouth. _Perhaps I'm not down far enough_ , she thought, and, after fitting the entirety of his cock down her gullet, feeling his hair on his scrotum against her chin, she sucked in as hard as she could. Her breasts jiggled, her cheeks hollowed, and her hands, which were spreading his legs apart, went limp as her back straightened to accommodate for the suction force. She choked on some saliva and precum, but only let her eyes water, making sure her tight lips stayed just as tight, if not tighter. Her mouth was a vacuum, holding only coagulating fluids and one very thick cock.

Her salivary glands began to act up, and, once her mouth got so full she felt it might explode, she opened her lips, letting a torrent of fluid pour down his veiny shaft.

"Ahhh yes," he moaned.

 _Finally_. She was satisfied. For now.

She didn't let this small victory get to her. She took his phallus even deeper this time, choking loudly, and quickly collecting more fluid to bathe this wonderful rod in with her numb lips, the sticky mess only adding to both their sensations. She gargled it, buckling back, using his muscular legs to balance herself. She gathered another large pool in her mouth, and spat the bubbling mess back onto his cock. She swallowed it yet again, going deep, maybe even deeper, but then pulling out, letting her tongue graze against the underside of his shaft. She did this again, each time going quicker and quicker, with less time spent swallowing his cock, but more time drenching it. She was drooling like a teenager having a wet dream, and, with the amount of liquid covering his cock, she wasn't even sure if she would be able to tell when he came.

That didn't bother her. As evidenced by her drooling, these quick slurps were the most fun she'd had in months.

She kept sucking him up, her mouth stretching so that it could hold his length for just a bit longer, giving her whole face a melting look. It looked like it'd soon join the frothing liquid on his cock, stirred up by her rapid imbibing. Chris thew his head back, placing his wide, strong hand on the back of her neck, pulling it like a saddle horn.

She soon felt like she wasn't breathing and didn't need to. These juices had made sticky membranes in and around her whole mouth, and now she was certain that her suspicions on the nature of her resurrection were correct. If she was wrong, well, this'd be an interesting way to die.

Her gagging sounds stirred Mae, who's movement led to her hand falling from Chris' shoulder to his crotch, soon to become drowned in the pool of sweat, spit and precum that Sasha was oh so proudly making.

This woke Mae abruptly. She drew her limp lips off of Chris' neck, blinked a few times, and lifted up her hand from the gooey mess. Realizing what this was, she quickly drew her hand up, shaking it rapidly.

A sizable glop landed on Sasha's wavy hair. She felt it, but, figuring that her face was already a mess, didn't mind. Instead, she laughed, letting more spit bubble around Chris' cock. She kept diving down and up on his cock as she giggled, her teeth scraping against his cock in a way that would hurt any man who wasn't indestructible.

Mae opened and closed her fingers, the space in between them bridged by the two's sticky mess. "Jesus, Chr- Lor," she mumbled, "you really did find yourself a little slut." She licked he slime off her fingers, surprisingly enjoying the sweet and sour taste of the hot fluid.

"Yeah, she really is," Chris breathed as he shook her head around his cock even more, making her once again laugh in delight. "I don't think _you_ could ever be _this_ slutty, Mae." He took the strands of hair which held the aforementioned glop of fluid between two fingers, dragging them up, and then slapping it right between her eyes, which looked up at him, engrossed, as the viscous fluid slowly ran down her angular nose.

Mae positioned herself up, raising an eyebrow at him. "I think I could be that slutty. But would I want to? Would it really be a good thing?"

"I don't know," he took his hand under Sasha's chin, finally lifting her off of his cock. She laughed more, drunk off this ropy mixture. He ran a finger up his cock, gathering some, and then carrying it across one of the tacky strings attaching her lips and his cock. Once it got close, she pounced, swallowing all that was on his finger in one gulp. "Would it be?"

Mae scoffed. "Out of the way, juicebox." That insult may have been regrettable, but it was accurate enough, as Sasha was _dripping_. Mae got off the couch and onto her knees, right next to Sasha, who herself lowered her head, focusing on Chris' balls begrudgingly (due to Supergirl's association with the guy that had her killed, Sasha wasn't a big fan of hers) while Mae began to lick his tip.

Immediately, Chris felt that Mae was far less experienced in fellatio, or at least less confident, than Sasha, but her nervous licks, done with a thinned tongue at his tip and the constant shifting of her clammy hands over his girth turned him on even more than Sasha's wide, fat licks or her firm hands at his base. Mae was very eager to please. Thank God for the Kents' work ethic.

Mae continued these light, soft touches, unknowingly working up a load of cum from Chris for the adorably nervous girl. The girl of steel pushed on, soon becoming more and more enthusiastic about her job. Yes, Chris liked her quick, clean licks, but her full tongue felt just as good (and her nerves hadn't gone away- her tongue still shook, adding to the sensation. A little embarrassing, but hey, the girl hadn't sucked anything in over a decade).

Meanwhile, Sasha was happily sucking away at Chris' balls. At first it seemed his were totally normal- his scrotum was loose and folded as any other guys', and he had a bounce that, while heftier than the average guy his age's, was very human. She was nervous to suck them too tight- did Kryptonians have a weak spot? Maybe because they were inside his skin..

He moaned as she sucked harder and harder, going to points she couldn't with a normal man. It seemed kryptonians really _were_ that strong. Sasha kept on sucking the man's- _no_ , thought she, _the boy's- Boys! If this is a boy, I'd be scared to meet a man_ \- fattening balls. Their hair, a darker brown than those on Lor's head, were coarse against her soft, feminine lips, and his skin tasted- well, it tasted something. Probably some sugary alien food. She popped one ball in and out of her mouth, and then the other. She licked from his cock's base- always avoiding Supergirl's tongue- down under his balls (she couldn't get sick, but there was still no way in hell she'd rim a guy). She drooled all over him like a fountain, but never stopped to breathe.

Meanwhile, a bit above, Mae was slowly relearning the art of sucking dick. She flattened her tongue as she licked the pendulum and the glans, pushing the pink mass against its might, and then slimming it back into a pink spade as it dived down the length of his cock. And with all her might, she sucked. She sucked what must have felt like all the sweat from his skin's folds, sucked his pores int a vacuum. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked everything that she could inter her gullet, making a slurping sound which eventually started sounding shrill and hollow when there was nothing left for her to suck in. Sasha looked up, impressed. Then, Mae started again.

Sasha eventually managed to fit both of Chris' balls in her mouth at once, and now bounced them in her widened maw, feeling his hot veins pulsate with his rapid heartbeat. She juggled their weight with her tongue as she fingered herself, allowing Mae's spit and Lor's precum to fall on her face, despite her not watching the exciting scene of the sloppy blowjob right above her head. That was, until she felt a change in the pulse- one perhaps only her heightened senses could feel, but a change indeed.

She pushed them out of her mouth, getting up, and tried to shove Mae out of the way, saying "He's coming! Get off of him!"

She was right- Chris indeed was cumming, and, once Mae got off, he shot his white rope of ejaculate out at what seemed like super speed, landing on the faces of both girls, marking their faces with a string that was at least half an inch thick.

"Ah _fuck_ yes!" Yelled Sasha, licking up the cum in tongue distance of her mouth.

"Keep it down," Mae yelled, nudging Sasha, slightly embarrassed.

The door knocked. Nobody heard.

"Yeah," said Lor, with a mischevious look on his face that Sasha would have never expected from someone so close to Superman- then again, she'd never expected to do _this_ with something from the boy scout's inner circle.

A louder knock. Nobody bothered.

"There's plenty for everyone," he continued, picking up the two girls, and tossing them onto Mae's bed. He hovered over them, and then shoved three fingers into both of their pink pussies. Mae moaned, but Sasha screamed. She was more than ready for another round with the Kryptionian.

"Fuck yeah!" she yelled, grabbing his arm, pulling masculine tanned flesh against her own, desiring it inside her.

The problem was, her screams attracted final knock on the door- a door soon broken down to reveal a very angry Kara Zor-El,


	3. Chapter 3

Kara Zor-El often felt like a ship's figurehead, a symbol of elegance of beauty, one braving the challenges ahead. She was witness to Brainiac's stealing of Kandor, the collapse of Krypton as a teenager, and, after nearly a decade of living on earth, she had forged her own name as a superhero, bringing Kal's proud ideals of justice to anyone, from comfy little Middle American towns to the unjustly, or, when the Red Lanterns were particularly bored, the mostly-justly victimized across the galaxy.

Now, however, she wanted rest- she was clad in a crop top and loose short shorts, and was ready to crash for several hours on this contest-won voyage on her immaculate made and wonderful-smelling bed. Unfortunately, the suite below hers sounded like they couldn't get a room (ignoring that they literally did), and as such, zoomed down there, and burst into the room, confronting the trio.

Chris, first of all, was simultaneously surprised and not so that this happened. He didn't think the morphing pink blob and the undead assassin were as strange as he could get- but was Kara really that weird? Probably not. Knowing his life, it could have been a lot stranger than an old friend of his happening on this ship

"Can you assholes keep it dow-" Yelled the young woman, before a look of shock painted her face when she finally recognized who she was addressing, "Ch-Chris?" What are you doing _here?_ Hell, what are you _doing_ here?" She pushed aside already strewn about clothes with such speed that they sliced in half, and Mae concluded that she'd better not ever take off the _Do Not Disturb_ door sign.

"Chris?" Asked Sasha Green tentatively, looking over at the boy she new as Lor-Zod, the Second Superboy- "So, your human name is Chris? I'm cool with that. You know, you could have told me-"

"Okay," said Kara, putting her hands up in front of her eyes, "First of all, can you get some clothes on? I'm not used to interrogations in the nude."

Chris zoomed over to get his and Sasha's clothes (more of a comfort for them than Kara, who's brain worked fast enough to see anything), and put them on, but not without asking, "Interrogation? Who said this was an interrogation?"

Kara was flustered by her adoptive cousin's cool-headedness, "I did! Just now! And rightfully so- Why are you here? And who are these people?"

"Uh, Lor- Chris- who is _she_?" Asked Sasha, while, next to her, Mae was putting her clothes (which she got by extending a purple tendril unseen by Kara, who she did not trust enough to shapeshift in front of) on.

"They don't even know your name! Why are you here with them! Can't you answer me!" yelled Kara.

"Woah, woah, calm down now," said the now clothed Chris, standing up, carefully considering that the girl he was addressing was a Red Lantern for a while. "I got here because Conner won a cruise thing that he didn't want. Mae got here because she won it too, somehow. Now please, did you get here by that too?"

Kara grunted. "I did, but why does that matter? And who the hell are you, 'May'? And you, why are you fine using powers around these- these _women_ " she began to walk up on the bed, glaring at them with flaring eyes.

"Okay! Okay!" stammered Chris, hands and feet pushing through the pillows and sheets to climb up to face Kara, standing up straight. Kara floated up to look him in the eye. Sasha turned away disappointingly to clothe herself while Chris gestured to the blonde, "This," he told Kara, "is Matrix- or rather, erm, Mae Kent. The first Supergirl."

The floating young woman's eyes cooled down and her expression changed. "The Matrix Supergirl?" she repeated blankly, floating over to an uncomfortable Mae Kent. "I don't believe you," she tried to grab the blonde, but Chris got there first, grabbing his adoptive cousin with enough force to crush a diamond easily.

"What do you mean you don't? Why would I lie?" said Chris, his strength overcoming hers, as they wrestled a foot or so above the bed.

"How do I know you're even Chris? I come in, you're fucking _two_ of these sluts- something Chris would _never_ do- and then you tell me about some big 'ol conspiracy to get us on this cruise!?" she struggled to get free, writhing like an injured snake as his strong arms tightened around her paler, suppler ones. Her eyes began to glow again,"Do you think that you can fool me by saying that some random blonde is Matrix? You'll have to do better than-"

"Kara," said Mae, pulling Chris over. Kara looked at her- no, she looked at herself.

"Wha-?" said the entrapped kryptonian, "Did you... always look like me?"

"No, Kara," said Mae calmly, shifting back to her normal state, a Supergirl with wavier hair, subtler eyelashes, deeper eyes, a sharper nose, and higher cheekbones.

Kara's brow furrowed and her lips tightened, her red eyes flashing on and off, "Okay, you have a shapeshifter, so what? Why would Matrix even be alive? Why would you, Chris, _bang your adopted sister_?"

"It.. sounds bad when you put it like that," muttered Chris, loosening his grip on Kara, who took the opportunity to then grab him and Mae, working on pure instinct instead of actually thinking what would happen if she simply trusted them.

Suddenly, an oppressively loud ringing sound drilled into Kara's ears, jabbing into her inner ear and coursing through her nervous system. She collapsed onto the ground, in pain, along with the one claiming to be Chris, while Mae seemed surprised by their reactions.

"What... what was that?" asked Kara, panting like a long distance-runner.

Mae got down to help Kara, but the Kryptonian didn't care to know why she wasn't affected by the ungodly noise, nor did she want her touching her after such a devastating attack.

Sasha hopped on the bed, turning off a LexCorp military grade handeld sonic device, "Okay, I'm sorry about that, but you need to calm-," she was interrupted, however, by the unseemly sight of Kara slamming her fist across Mae's face. She normally would have been mostly fine, depending on how hard the Kryptonian hit, but, after the insides of her ears loosened dramatically in response to the sonic attack, her form wasn't stable, and as such, the hit's force made her head exploded into pink protoplasm, splattering across the window.

* * *

Kara, Sasha, and a recovering Mae sat on the couch, still damp from the two-part blowjob ten minutes ago, while Chris stood in front of them, ankle-deep in the mess of ruined clothes, hangers, and sheets, holding his aching head.

"Well- at least I can shapeshift normally again, right?" Asked Mae, bouncing on a definitely-broken couch, still ever postive. She too had a headache, although this one was because her head had only recently been put back in one piece.

"Again? Why couldn't you before?"

"Funny story," groaned Chris, seriously questioning why Kara didn't get an icepack, but not showing it, "Some unknown group kidnapped her and replaced her memories. No clue who, didn't even know she was blonde until I- uh, met her. And we found out she couldn't when he tried to jump off the boat and her body went all _skrsh_ ," he said, making a hand gesture and a weird facial expression as he made the noise.

Kara stiffled a laugh, resulting in a snort, "Okay, you're definitely Chris. Just-" she let herself laugh- "Don't do that again."

Chris looked at her, slightly embarassed, for both himself and his cousin's immature sense of humor.

"Wasn't that funny..." muttered Sasha, still disappointed in the distinct lack of sex. She hadn't even formally apologized for the sonic blast.

Having never gone on a cruise like this, as it wasn't a vacation the white-collar Daily Planet worker, Chris had no clue how refreshing the water was. He sure hoped it stayed this way the entire trip. After drinking enough to pacify his ringing ears, he said, "Well, now that we got that all sorted out, let's get to the bottom of this and why we- well, except for you, Sasha, no offense- are here."

"That's cool," said Kara, who's attitude had rapidly changed, from relaxed, to annoyed, to furious, and now to concerned, in 15 minutes, "but are you sure you're okay? I don't have all that Phantom Zone stuff in my system, and I know I've always handled sonics alot better than you did-"

"I'm _fine_ Kara, I just- we need to figure a lot of stuff out. What do we tell Clark? About Mae, not the gangbangs. Oh, and.." He put his head in his hand again.

"Okay, we're taking you to the doctor. What if your ears are bleeding!" said Kara, standing up, grabbing Chris, and, with Mae and Sasha following, down the cabin hall and out the knocked down door. They'd have to figure out how to fix that soon.

"But-" said Chris.

"That's an order!" barked Kara, "And for the love of God, let's not have a threesome with the nurses!"

* * *

They took the elevator, as the cruise's Med Bay was 7 stories down, without having to communicate. Perhaps it was all of their combined experience in the field, or perhaps they were just lazy.

The elevators on the cruise (of which there were twelve) were wide and a aromatic, with a mirrored back and shimmery, coral-stone rocks. In theirs, Chris stood in the front of the elevator, perfectly capable of standing despite his throbbing temples, Sasha slightly behind and to the side of him, and the two Supergirls stood in the back with their backs leaning against the mirrors. Chris wore his blue collared shirt, now wrinkled and untucked from his numerous romps, and khaki shorts, Sasha her purple tracksuit and white sneakers, Kara her volleyball shorts and crop top with glasses for disguise, and Mae a green bikini bottom (her other swimsuit was somewhat.. messy) and a blue tank top. Sasha mused how the only human was the only one wearing shoes, while Kara double checked to see if that tracksuited slut's tits really were real- and, to the b-cup's chagrin, x-ray vision didn't lie.

Kara prodded at Mae's arm with her bony elbow, "Ya know," she began, her voice barely a whisper, "I've always wanted to meet you."

Mae looked up at the taller, more striking version of herself, welcoming the unheralded casualness she presented, responding, "Yeah, erm, Chris mentioned that. I hope I.. lived up to any of your expectations?"

"I sure didn't expect to meet you in that writhing mess on that bed."

Mae didn't find it pertinent to mention that her true form was, in fact, a writhing mess.

"I'm glad you're taller than me," continued Kara, "I'd feel.. wrong if I had to look down on you."

"You don't sound like you have a very high opinion of me now," replied Mae plainly.

"Oh, I don't judge you that much, you should've heard what I did with Jimmy Olsen this one-"

"Kara," interrupted Chris. She stopped, deciding against the besmirchment of Jimmy Olsen's good ginger name, but the damage had been done, and Mae looked like she was scared for life.

* * *

The doctor was a specimen, that was for sure. Naturally deep tan, a solid 6 feet tall with her heels, with broad shoulders, a coat-constrained bosom, and short hair on top that seemed to evolve from straight to curly, and a buxom set of hips atop flowing, creamy legs just under her stockings on her lower half. Her name tag read _Doctor Cynthia Hewitt,_ although it looked like it'd fly right off if her labcoat was any tighter, or if her breasts, whose perfect size Chris would have doubted if not for the cramped medical room's oppressive lights, were any bigger.

"So," Doctor Hewitt said, "you're the one with the ear injury?"

"Yup," said Chris, with Sasha sitting next to him, listening just as intently as Mae and Kara were outside the door, albeit without Super hearing.

"Okay," continued the doctor, "Do you know why?"

"I had a speaker we brought aboard uh, malfunction," lied Chris, "It made a huge pop in my ear. It's stopped ringing, but I have a headache, and I'd hate to have actual damage."

"Okay, Mr.- what was your name and room?" Asked the doctor.

"Chris Kent, 8199" he said, honestly this time.

"I- uh, 8199? The suite?" Repeated the doctor as if she was in a poorly written comic book.

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, not at all."

Mae turned to Kara, quickly adjusting the shape of her inner ear to be able to hear normally, and said, "Okay, Kara, she's suspicious."

"Indeed she is," replied the shorter blonde, not needing to do such a thing with her ears.

"Should we check it out?"

"You tell me, 90's girl."

"Okay, look, my hair is 80's, I like it, don't judge me. _And_ you have nearly twice as much experience as I do, _and_ -"

"I get it, Mae. No wonder you looked so worried about about Jimmy Olsen, you're worse than him!" Kara wasn't sure what to make of the face Mae made in response to that. Did she ever shapeshift to show emotion better? Kara would do that. She kept speaking, "Aw, come on, I'm just messing with you. You got x-ray vision?"

"Yeah, but it takes a few seconds to rearrange my ocular plasm-"

"Fine, just look for anything suspicious in the Doc's room."

The two girls scanned the whole room, but didn't find anything- except for a lead safe.

Kara shot a text at Sasha- _lead box at your 2, pick lock?_ Mae realized this was the first time since she had gotten her memories back how much technology had improved in the last decade plus, wondering if she'd ever get the hang of it, or be cursed to act like Ma Kent around these wide, flat phones.

 _gotcha_ , came the response. Sasha walked around the table, where the Doctor was examining Chris's ear, unseen. The lead-lined safe, specially made, had both an electronic and a key lock. The voluptuous woman took a lockpicking set out of her wallet, and opened the safe faster than Kara could call her a slut again.

"See anything?"Asked Mae. People had started to wonder as to why the pair of blondes were staring at a blank wall so intently, which hid Sasha's Vanna White impression.

"Gun- that's not allowed on the cruise, huh- a notebook, and a wallet."

"She has a wallet in her pocket. It's much thinner though."

"Indeed it is," concluded Kara, taking out her phone, texting _get wallet_ to Sasha.

Sasha swiped the wallet and closed the safe door silently. Even with the doctor right there, this was far from the hardest thing she'd ever stolen, not garnering so much as a glance as she slipped out of the room, promising she'd be back in a sec.

"Wallet," demanded Kara. Sasha obliged, standing erect in front of the two Supergirls as the sat back down, huddling over the wallet.

Kara had it in her hands, opening it. Right in front of them was a driver's licence. It was clearly Dr. Hewitt, but her name was different. Amanda Spence.

"Shit," gasped Mae, backing up, "how couldn't I have recognized her? That bitch-"

"No, it's my fault," said Kara, "You've been practically comatose for over a decade, but I've seen her."

"Uh, ladies?" asked Sasha, unamused, "care to remind me who that is?" She pointed right at the license photo.

"Amanda Spence," spoke up Kara, "former operative for Cadmus and the Agenda. She probably hasn't done actual violence since Mae here," she gestured, "took her down with Superboy's help. She worked with Amanda Waller-"

"Rude woman," said Sasha.

"-but has dropped off the map in recent months. Guess Waller's too concerned with the Suicide Squad to bother with a supergenius and weapons expert," shrugged Kara ironically.

"Suicide Squad?" asked an ignorant Sasha.

"Yes," said Mae and Kara at the same time, causing each other to pause. Kara continued, "See, even amnesia gets it. Besides, there's time for a history lesson later. What do we do _know_?"

"Uh," said Mae, "well, are you sure it was a good idea to like, leave Chris in there, all alone?" She eyed her companions uncertainly, "Spence has tech that can fool Kryptonian X-ray vision. Probably even some Krptonite.."

"Yeah, yeah," smiled Kara, "I won't do anything stupid."

"Well, I didn't mean y-" Before Mae could finished, Kara zoomed into the room. It seemed Mae _should_ have meant the Kryptonian.

Doctor Hewitt- Doctor Spence- was slammed against the round porthole, knocking several bottles and boxes of medications off the stainless steel counter.

"What the hell is-"

"Don't! We know you're Amanda Spence!" Yelled Kara, throwing the Doctor across the room into Mae's full nelson. "Answer us!" demanded the angry Zor-El.

"Wait- that's _Amanda Spence?"_ asked Chris, sitting up and looking around, unphased by any and all of this nonsense around him.

The near-middle aged woman stood up nervously, arms still stuck in the Matrix's grasp, "Okay! I just-" she felt Mae's grip loosen, and, before anyone could figure out what she was doing, she reached her hands to her upper chest, manipulating a locket with her fingertips, and opening it to reveal its green, glowing pearl- kryptonite.

"Agh! The sonics and now this? Fuck this day!" yelled Kara, her cells violently reacting to the rock. Chris was slightly less uncomfortable, but he still was weakened. Mae too released her grip, this time because she was startled by the other's discomfort, which Spence used to knock her down.

"A concentrated shard!" Exclaimed Spence, leaving the room into the waiting area, where panicked people began to clear out, "twice as strong as the stuff that asshole metallo has in his chest!" Spence turned around, but was met by Sasha, who caught her by surprise.

A second later, the doctor was knocked out. Sasha ripped off her locket.

* * *

After regaining their composure, the four superfriends cleaned up after themselves- mostly Chris and Kara, as they were the fastest ones. Before the ship's security came, they grabbed Sasha and Spence and ran off, flying up to the catwalks around the ship's aft smokestack as it billowed white cotton steam, propping the unconscious doctor against the warm metal stack, surrounding her threateningly.

Kara glared.

Mae glared.

Chris glared.

Sasha glared most of all.

"So," asked Mae, "is she waking up?"

They kept glaring.

"This isn't how it usually goes."

Sasha stepped up, bending over in front of the short-haired Doctor, and Chris went to the side to stop himself from looking at her shapely ass. Sasha slapped Spence right on the cheek, shouting, "Okay, bitch, _talk_."

Nothing happened. The Super-people let out a collective sigh.

"Well, now what the hell do we do?" asked Chris, agitated with his lack of knowledge on what the hell was going on aboard this ship. He crossed his arms. Sasha looked around questioningly.

Kara flew off, speeding away faster than anyone could see.

"Seriously?" responded Mae.

"You know what I realized?" asked the oldest member of the team, looking at the two remaining kryptonians, "We make a _shit_ team." Chris definitely thought that they could do with more.. team building. Nobody, however, responded.

Kara came back, wearing a cream-colored miniskirt, paler than her skin, and a pale blue summer blouse and carrying a glass of ice water.

"Really? You _changed_?" remarked Sasha.

"Shut up, corpse tits."

 _These people are awful at insults_ , thought Sasha, even though it stung a bit. Just a bit.

Kara poured the ice water over over Spence's head. She stirred, but this didn't satisfy Supergirl, who bent over and gently flicked her right in the cheekbone.

"DAMMIT!" screeched Spence, "What the hell did you do?"

"I flicked you." Stated Kara.

"Bitch," finished Sasha uncouthly.

"What the hell," Doctor Spence asked, "am I doing up here?" She stood up unsteadily.

"This is an interrogation," said Kara

"Bitch," came Sasha.

" _With_ clothes this time," continued Mae.

"So you better tell us what the hell we're going here," said Chris, feeling that he ought to contribute, "I mean, on the cruise. With the suites. We know why we brought you here."

"Bitch."

Spence put her hands up in front of herself defensively, "No- hey, no! Listen," she felt for her locket but found it missing, "You're," she said, pointing right at Chris, "Not supposed to be here. Not at all!"

"Lemme guess, Conner Kent is. You wanted him here, not me. Why?"

"I- I can't tell you that."

The whole group let up a choral sigh at her predictable response.

"Look, let's take her down to my room, I'll drug her and then she'll talk, Capice?" said Sasha matter-of factly.

"Good plan. Where's your room?" asked Chris, ready to fly off.

"Oh, _seriously_ ," retorted Kara, "We're going back to Lex Luthors ex-cockscock's room? _With_ Amanda Spence?"

"Oh, how many years of suspended animation did it take you to come up with that? And what are you, and A cup? Your skirt's longer that your tits are wide- and that's _saying something,_ " came Sasha's harsh antiphon.

Spence stood up, muttering "You know what, you morons deserve each other, see you never," slowly backing off, head still hurting, but, unseen by her, Chris sped off to the back of the smokestack, under the shade of the protective tower between him and the mid-afternoon sun, waiting for Spence to come around.

"So, Amanda, what were you planning on doing?"

"Oh, fuck off."

Over and over again, Mae held out her thin arms, repeating 'Stop!" to the two women, who she saw as her seniors. Eventually, she simply pushed them apart, making her former efforts feel exceedingly useless.

But hey, they were at peace, Kara soon agreed that they could go to Sasha's room, provided that Mae hold on to the Kryptonite (Sasha didn't trust Kara not to chuck it overboard), and Chris had easily caught the (female) bad guy.

But they were being watched.

* * *

The foxtrot pitching of the boat over rough sees came as the group went down to Sasha's room the normal way, as her cabin was one overlooking the center Promenade of the boat, and as such superspeed or flight were less wise ways of entering.

It seemed, however, that someone had found a way around this issue, as her room was inexplicably trashed.

"You live like this?" questioned Kara. It wasn't even rude.

"No- of course not. Who- Spence!" Sasha threw the doctor against her disheveled bed.

"Lemme guess- bitch?" smiled the scientist.

"I could think of a whole lot worse..." muttered Sasha, "Oh god- my neurotoxins!" she cried. Kara decided now was a good time to shut the door.

"What's wrong, Sasha?" asked Mae.

"They took the labels! Bastards! Now I don't know which toxin's which!"

"Wait, you don't know your own toolset?"

"No! I can't memorize every little minute detail, and I don't wanna pay for engraved vials, especially with what's in them, and I ain't got time for teaching them all to any client who need them! Are you even an assassin?"

"Well, n-"

"Okay, look," breathed Sasha, "I can narrow it down if you stop minding my frugality."

"That's really just lazi-"

Sasha grabbed three clear vials marked with pink sparkly marker on their lids, rather childish for a literal hitwoman, "Okay, here are some emotional enhancers, all nonlethal, and I'm sure no matter what we give her, her mind'll be weakened enough to tell us what we need to know. Anyone of them could be, or maybe all of them are," she looked at Spence, "know, will you pick your poison, or will I make you pick a random one?"

"You make me?" grinned Spence, "Do you really think you can make me do anything? You have no idea what I can do."

"Tsk, so cliche," muttered Sasha, "Well, looks like I have to guess which one was truth serum," her tone was harsh, totally unlike the sultry voice she spoke in for those sweet moments with Chris.

"Wha- and what's the other one?" asked Spence, dropping her confident facade momentarily.

To late. In a fluid movement, Sasha tossed a vial to Kara, who opened it and forced it down Spence's throat.

"Swallow, sweetheart," Kara said condescendingly.

She did, unable to scream for help with her jaw clamped shut.

After a few moments, Kara released, "Well, are you ready to talk."

Spence blinked long and slow, swinging her heavy eyes from Sasha to Kara, "Wha- about what?"

"About why the hell we're here! All of us!" said Chris, getting fed up after so long of controlling his emotions, which was harder for him than his strength.

"Except for Sasha," said Kara, "She may be here by coincidence."

"But don't ask about that. Or we'll break your face," abruptly closed Chris, tired of the bullshit.

"Sasha.." said Spence, smacking her dry lips.

"Goddamnit."

"That's you, right?" said Spence, pointing at Sasha.

"Yes. Now answer the good young man's question."

"You know Sasha," Spence stood up, eyes looking more awake, posture staying steady.

"I quit," muttered Chris under his breath.

"You have," Spence stroked the purple tracksuit's zipper, " _very_ nice tits."

A collective 'what' came from the group, except for Sasha, who had to stifle a laugh

"Oh, but, you look good too," continued the drugged Doctor, looking at the smaller busts of the Supergirls.

"Sasha, what the _hell_ did you have me put in her?" asked Kara.

"Well, it might have been the truth serum..."

"Might have?"

"Well, my aphrodisiac was also clear and labeled pink."

Another collective 'what'.

"Sasha!" exploded Mae, "did you really?"

Amanda laid her deep tanned arms around Sasha's shoulders, "Oh, trust me, I'm _fine_." Sasha just shurgged.

"Seriously?" yelled Kara, "You can't just... you can't just drug supervillainesses with aphrodisiacs!"

"Okay- but, I did. And technically I didn't know."

"You _didn't know_? Could you really not tell between the vials?"

"I mean, I could, as they taste slightly different, but neither are very good-"

"Yeah," interrupted Amanda, "tasted like shit. I feel great now though," she tossed her labcoat on the mess of sheets on the ground and stretched to the ceiling.

"I am surprised by nothing anymore," said Chris.

"Oh- well, look at you, good sir," grinned Amanda, walking over to the son of Zod, her hand stretching out to feel his pectoral, looking at the young man of equal height directly in his oculus, "I _like_ you."

"Okay, Kara," Mae, despite her fling with Chris and its causatum in the form of the near-threesome with Sasha, had no interest in seeing this, said, "We're leaving. I have a lot to catch up on, after all."

"Nice," said Amanda, slowly unbuttoning Chris' shirt, her breath hot in his face, "more for me."

Chris decided to play it cool, whistling smoothly as the trigenarian woman somewhat drowsily took off his shirt. "Hey Sasha," he tossed her his shirt playfully, letting her push it off onto the desk, "wanna join?" He flew up, surprising Amanda as he floated off to the bed, his washboard abs and firm chest muscles staying perfectly still while his limbs hung limp as he mentally commanded his body to move over to the bed, dropping on it comfortably.

Sasha hopped up on the bed, head nearly touching the ceiling, "I didn't leave with the Supergirls, now did I?" she grinned, unzipping her tracksuit, tossing it on top of Chris' shirt. She got on her knees, showing off her bust, "Hey, Spencey, didn't you say you liked these?" She was excellent at maintaining her composure, considering the sweat and fluids from their prior romp had sat against her soft flesh, cooling it. Sasha peeled it off of her.

"Oh.." the doctor exhaled, "I _do_ like those," she reached out to Sasha's hefty tits, her palm pushing against her stiffened teat, "it's so hard- and cold!" She looked upset, like she wanted Sasha to feel her warmth.

"And you're so warm," exhaled Sasha, pushing Amanda's flat palm against her areola, rubbing a tingling sensation into her busom, "but you're the only one with your shirt still on."

"Yes, of course," whispered Amanda, almost ashamed as she tore off her shirt, starting slow, and then flinging it off by the end, collapsing on top of Chris' stomach. "Am i ready now?" She blinked innocently- as innocently as a topless woman fawning over a much younger man.

"Lemme see," said Chris, pulling at Amanda's deep tan nipples, burnishing them between his thumb and forefingers.

"Eep!' Went Amanda, sounding like a clumsy kitten, recoiling a bit, but soon coming back for more of the entrancing sensation, giggling as she tried to do the same to Sasha's equally taut tits, "I love the way you feel when you're hot Sasha. It makes me hot! You know, I used to be flexible enough to eat myself out! Do you think you could.." She shifted her weight and felt the clabbering rod inside his pants, "Oh Chris, I forgot about you down there- but it's okay," licked the lustful doctor, "I'll make you feel _so_ much better."

"Okay," said Chris in a calm breath, boring right into Amanda's darker eyes, "You'll have to beg."

"Beg?"

"Ooh, Chris, you- you whore! I like that. Mmm, Miss Sasha likes that alot. Yes, Amanda honey, _beg_."

"O-okay," said Amanda through her arousal, "Oh, please- Chris, Sasha- make me feel _good_."

 _How easy was it to make her a little slut?_ Thought Sasha with girly pleasure, _Just a bit of crazy strong Aphrodisiac and she's like a goddamn rabbit. And not the Captain Carrot kind._

"How will you feel good, Amanda?" asked Chris as he teased her face, tortured her supple, soft cheeks with the stretching bulge in his pants, just out of her reach. He put his arm around Sasha, snaking his naughty hand down her firm flesh, greedy for the sensation of his masculine fingertips as they inched from her boobs, to her belly button, down her pants. Amanda grabbed the waistband of his shorts, but Chris swatted her away, pulling her hair back.

"Ahh, yes, pull me tighter. Punish me, baby!" Amanda clearly wasn't hurt.

"You want to feel better?"

"Yes, Chris, Yes! Pull my hair!" he obliged, "Oh yes, hurt me! Fuck! You're strong! Hurt me until I feel good! Hurt my hair and then my face and then stretch out my bad girl cunt like a big, strong Superboy! Fuck, it hurts soooo good," she was drooling now, and jumping uncontrollably, "FUCK!" she yelled, "THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" She reached out at his bulge.

"Is she overreacting to the aphrodisiac? Or is she trying to be hot?" asked Chris. Sasha just shrugged. "My dick's confused," he said.

Sasha's dripping cunt wasn't. _I love drugged girls_ she thought, _but not in a weird way, of course_.

* * *

Kara and Mae walked down the center mall of the cruise ship. They were an interesting paring- opposite, but same. Kara was obviously older, in her early twenties, while Mae was a thin, lanky teenager. Kara had angular, plump lips and crystal blue eyes with dark, dark lashes, while Mae had a long, thin mouth and round, sea-blue eyes. Kara's blonde coiffure was straight, Mae's was curlier.

Both ate generic cruise Jell-O at a small cafe, talking.

"Can you fucking believe it- the nerve!" Exclaimed Kara, grasping her spoon, "Right there! In the room! They'd've done it in front of us, I'd bet."

"Yeah.. and they didn't even bother looking for who caused the mess."

"What's to look for? I bet it was Green, sluts like that always leave a mess. In more ways than one. Two, usually," repeated Kara, as she did when agitated (a learned skill, back from when she was an angsty teenager who's fits of rage could level skyscrapers).

"Yeah- but when? And she was surprised. After all, I really don't think she'd lie to us like that- especially considering how, uh, impaired she was by her rape fantasy."

"Good point- let's arrest her for rape!"

"No," said Mae firmly, standing up to try and use her height, the only authority she had, "I'm saying we should do an investigation into this thing. Like Batman, or something. After all, shady shit's going down."

Kara scoffed, "Batman isn't even the world's greatest detective. The Question is better. So is that Chimpanzee."

* * *

Chris was on his back, naked, on Sasha's bed, alongside its owner, who was equally nude. Both held their heads apart from the wall with their outer hand, making a symmetry as Spence crouched between them, poking at Sasha's pussy and giving Chris' balls soft licks.

"Yummy yummy!" slurped the doctor, now wearing only panties. She pushed into the base of Chris' shaft with her strong tongue, tasting nowhere near enough.

"You know," Chris said to Sasha, "This is _probably_ rape, right?"

"Whatever, people who wear the S don't get to lecture people on morality."

"Shouldn't we be the best at-"

"What I mean is; no one cares!This Aphrodisiac is designed to unlock desires, not make new ones. If anyone was likely to get here, it'd be us. Or, rather, you."

Chris didn't ask exactly what she meant by that, so he allowed Amanda to continue... playing with him.

She nodded her side-tilted head on the flesh of Chris' cock, letting her delicious brown lips graze its overfilled veins, moist skin clinging to moist skin. She giggled, barely scraping her pearly teeth on his impenetrable (but still sensitive) skin. His meat was, however, defiant. Meanwhile, her palm was on top of Sasha's dewy sex, pushing down with focus opposite of what she was giving to Chris. Sasha, however, was perfectly aroused by the doctors vulgar shoves.

Chris' meat, however, did not seem to be so. In defiance of Amanda's heavy, sweet licks and caresses, it never got fully hard, always falling back onto his sinewy abs. It was still thick and masculine, but it didn't stand up at attention, instantly ready for Amanda's engulfing. She had studied kryptonians- they couldn't be hurt by much, but the synapses in their nerves were identical to humans up until point of injury, and she sure as hell wasn't a dominatrix (at least not with him). This could only mean one thing: she wasn't good enough, and Amanda Spence hated when she wasn't _at least_ good enough.

"Something wrong, Chrissy babe?" she asked, holding his half-hard cock across her smooth face.

"No, not really, this is a lot of fun. Do you like it?"

"Oh, _fuck_ yes she does. You're doing great, Amanda sweetie," said Sasha, half-mocking the doctor through her calming pleasure.

Through her slightly (but only slightly) more artificial pleasure, Amanda glared, but maintained her discipline. This discipline pulled her through college, but this time she had so much more fun. She took Chris' nearly erect cock in one hand, pumped it a few times, holding it like a vice, and gathering spit as Sasha and Chris watched her like she was a museum piece. She spat a fat dollop of saliva on Chris' cock, lubing it up, pumping it some more. As she did this, her lower body moved, her feet stretched to her hips, and she pushed up, proud. Her caramel-candy ass cheeks were up in the air, her fit legs holding them above the puddle of sweat they had formed. Chris' cock was a pillar now, taller than her long, firm hands.

"You like my ass, steel boy?" asked Amanda, now using two hands.

"He's a good midwestern young man," said Sasha, not even mad that her pussy was being ignored, "He's a tits man, right?" she asked. _He better answer right if he knows whats good for him_.

* * *

Kara's head hurt through the x-ray vision she was using to follow the security camera's wires to the camera room near the bridge, "Can you please do this, Mae? Was I really that rude that I deserve this?" she said as she walked.

"I'm trying, but my eyes aren't as good as kryptonians. You can do it quickest. And you're not a bitch."

"Dammit, Kryptonite poisoning sucks ass. And who said I was a bitch? Why'd you- wait, _am I_ a bitch?"

"I know. I mean, I don't but, I've been sick before. And you're not a bitch."

"Hmf," Kara closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, "Why are you even a Supergirl? You're not even Kryptonian. Your main thing is shapeshifting!"

Mae stopped walking, crossing her arms, "This is gonna be drawn out for a month, isn't it?" She didn't even mention the clusterfuck that was Linda Danvers.

"Two, knowing me."

* * *

"Mmmf!" exclaimed a full-mouthed Spence. There it was! Chris' cock was finally fully hard in her mouth, a throb sending its cushioned head into the roof of her mouth, soon to be pushed down onto it's iron-hard core, stuffing her mouth with the savor of his youthful vigor. Her hands were pressed on the now even more messed up bedsheets, her feet hanging off the back with one ankle holding her lace panties in place over the floor.

"Good job Chris, we cured your erectile dysfunction!", a reclining Sasha elbowed the young man's shoulder before that arm dipped down into her starved snatch. He threw back his head, not in response to the elblowing, he wasn't into that (but wouldn't it seriously blow for a kryptonian who was into BDSM?) but because of the newfound drive of Amanda's that was spurred by Chris' long awaited hardness.

And driven she was- her whole head, in fact, was forcefully driven right into his cock. She could have taken it easily, but strained herself by trying to reach his balls, which, in juxtaposition to his cock, were dangling loosely off his loins, over his taint, their plump roundness soon to be emptied a third time today.

As her kisser barreled down on his firm rod, it was forced to stay just as stiff, right up until his balls bounced up when she collided with its base, she kept on sucking, not particularly talented or skilled, but incredibly enthusiastic in a way like Chris had never felt before (though, to be fair, he could count the women who'd blown him on one hand. Not that that's a bad thing, gents). If his member was secreting precum, no one could tell, as, every time her mouth hiked back up, it pulled in a deep inhale, pulling any and every fluid into her maw, swallowing it all with passion.

Eventually she lifted up, removing his cock from her mouth, but it was soon replaced with bubbling froth that her sloppy blowjob had produced. She giggled and gargled, swallowing some, but playing with the rest.

"I- I've never had a blowjob like _that_ before.." said Chris, utterly amazed. His cock was throbbing to the point of pain- something he rarely felt- but it was a pleasure all the same. And he didn't feel ready to cum at all.

Amanda swished her thickened spit around, then spat it out onto Sasha's cunt, hitting her right on the clit. The assassin moaned, moving her jilling hand out of the way, but didn't say a word as the doctor sent two quivering finger's into the former's juicy inlet, explore the woman's inside.

"Can you believe it's been a half hour?" whispered Sasha, struggling to keep her voice at a level where only Chris could hear her.

"I- I guess? It's been a wild few hours. Whats your point? Why am I whispering?"

"That aphrodisiac was fast-acting and -oohfuckyesSpenceyouhavegoodfingers- uh, diluted. It wears off in a half an hour. But don't tell her. I wanna see how long the -mmmmm yeah- placebo lasts."

Chris smiled happily. Both because that was hot, and because he was no longer a rapist.

Amanda seemed to be lost in lust. She took both hands, took the middle and index finger of each, and bored into Sasha's frenzied cunt, pulling the muggy skin of her ass off the bed. Sasha screamed heartily as Amanda stretched her open, top to bottom, one palm over her clit, the other over her pink anus. Relishing in her filthiness and her ecstasy, Amanda spat into Sasha's gaped canal, watching as the glob of saliva joined the shadowed liquids so deep in the lascivious light-brunette.

In those few seconds, Sasha came to be so close to coming. Amanda, however, wasn't one to just ignore Chris. Judging by his column-like erection, Chris didn't have any dysfunctions Sasha may have mentioned, but the doctor had no intention of just letting such a succulent treat just sit there- no, Amanda was a go-getter, and that cock was _hers_.

His manhood beckoned her- she would have liked to think it was begging for her, but no, that cock was making her beg. She was a bitch in heat. She nonchalantly tongued Sasha's still-wide pussy, but barely even registered it, only focusing on his glistening, sculpted cock. What the fuck was this? Did kryptonian men have super pheromones too? Didn't matter, she would still swallow it all. Especially his cum.

Amanda made up her mind. She released her taut hands, letting the groaning Sasha plop down onto the bed, her pale hands caressing her soft flesh. Still above her, Amanda planted a wet kiss right in between the lips of Sasha's labia, and then moved over, ignoring the cold dampness of the sweat-saturated bedsheets, and pulled herself on top of Chris. She quickly got over his member and dropped, letting gravity force his cock all the way down her throat, until she went up, releasing it with a *pop*.

"Mmm," sighed Amanda with pleasure, "You still taste _great_." She grinned toothily at him, before dropping back down to swallow his apendage, dropping it in and out ove r and over. It wasn't even a blowjob, it was more like a machine, pumping with fevered suction in her gullet.

Sasha was impressed by what Amanda had done to her cunt with handful (technically less than that) of fingers. She stared at her pulled-apart pussy. Amanda was better at this than she was. If this was a week ago she'd have felt angry, ruined, but now, while not feeling good, she sure felt _good_ , and was sure that, after all she'd done, a bit more couldn't hurt.

"Hey, Chris," she blurted, snapping both him and herself out of the spell Amanda's wide maw, "have you ever fisted a girl?"

"Fisted?" Chris' eyes glimmered awake, "No, can't say I have." His eyes narrowed, putting on a facade of calm.

"Well good, because I'll tell you a little secret- I've never been fisted before either," she lied down next to Chris, her arms pinching her milky-smooth d-cups together innocently, but her legs still spread like the whore she was, "Do you.. be my first?" the woman, nearly twice Chris' age, was blushing like a schoolgirl.

Chris whistled. _Today is going well- too well perhaps. But let's not jinx it_. "Oh I'd love to, Sasha."

Amanda popped off his soaked cock again, this time licking it from the base to its tip, gently tonguing his dickhole as she watched Sasha jitteringly make a fist with Chris' hand.

"I-I'm sorry, I usually don't get like this," she said, looking into Chris' eyes, but not being able to figure him out. Was this because of him or were her skills failing her? She grabbed his hands and gulped. When she pulled his fingers into a fist, she felt raw strength in his tendons that were beyond anything she'd ever felt in a package so comparatively small. "I don't know if I wanna do this now, heh," she said, composed but still nervous.

" _slrrp_ \- I'll fist you too if you don't, sugar," rang Amanda.

Sasha felt hot and horny, but now she was just hot. This sure had taken a turn.

"Hey, now, Spence, we don't rape," sighed Chris nonchalantly, nudging her head so that she sunk back down onto Chris' meat.

Doing what she hadn't had to in years, Sasha swallowed her pride and her fear, and squatted right over Chris' loosely-held fist. It wasn't flattering, squatting like a primate, pinching the belly fat she could never get rid of, even after getting powers, but she did it. She rubbed his knuckles over the length of her opening to get his attention. His wrist went from limp to firm. _Just like a cock,_ she judged, _I can take it just like a cock. I've never had a problem with any before- but I've never had a foot and a half of thick, knobby cock..._ _Dammit, Green, snap out of it, plenty of girls get fisted, and I'm better than your average drug-addled pornstar!_

Sasha relaxed her legs and dropped upon Chris' clenched fist, and took his arm inside her. "OH! Ah! AAH, SHIT! You're deep, Lor, you're so fucking deep, it hurts!" Chris began to move his arm up and down, side to side, like Sasha was weightless, "Fuck! I bet you don't know what it feels to be hurt, you fucking- you- you- AGH, yes, it hurts so good, you fucking _sex fiend_ , your elbows digging into my fucking cliiiiit-"

His sleep in the Phantom Zone never being restful, Chris never drooled, but now he was drooling like a newborn as Sasha maniacally fidgeted on his arm. Two women on two appendages, he came, shuttering all over, feeling orgasmic jolts as he ejaculated a powerful shot onto the roof of Amanda's mouth.

She gagged- his cum was _powerful._ Her coated palate felt bruised. She spat out a massive glob on his chest, but that was barely half of her mouthful of his white cream. Then her temple was kicked by a shaking foot.

"Spitters are quitters," teased Sasha, eyes crossed in ecstasy, only barely able to see Amanda.

This changed Amanda's mood- no longer was the the confident, collected person here, now she was being _mocked_ by this simpleton whore! Of course she noticed the effects of the aphrodisiac had worn off, but until now she was actually having fun. _I'll fuck the brains out of this boy and he'll_ never _want her used-up cunt ever again. Then maybe I'll drug her. See how collected_ she _can stay with that shit in her system Won't that be a holler..._ Amanda thought, licking the underside of Chris' cock one last time before getting up onto the bet, perched over Chris not unlike how Sasha was.

Amanda let Chris stare. Her abdomen was squishier, had more folds than Sasha's perfect, firm abs, but _she_ wasn't insecure about it. As she crouched there, Chris' erection strained itself to try and reach the folds of her labia, which, while not bringing it closer to him, certainly made it more wet. A single, gossamer drop of fluid emerged from her ready hole, slowly flowing down onto Chris' second head. It landed on the head, collecting on the wet bulb. He shivered.

Sasha may have been unconscious, her face looked so disconnected with reality. A foot and a half inside of her, his unwavering arm sent her mind to a different place, one made only of dopamine and cum. She was on her knees, her arms dangling at her sides. She occasionally whimpered or spasmed, but little more.

She then started waving from side to side, allowing thin strands of her sweet slime to wave over Chris' throbbing manhood and for her perfectly weighted round tits to swing in full view of him, her round, deep brown nipples bouncing whenever they swung too far left or right. He was hypnotized.

Stopping her rhythm, Sasha noticed too, opening her eyes as her arms caught Chris' pecs for balance.

"Hey," interrupted Amanda, halting her rhythm, "I didn't say you could move," she reached out and grabbed Sasha's short hair.

"Eep! I just wanna- oh, aw, you're pulling it of meeeee-" she looked at Chris for sympathy, but he showed little. His cock only grew, bigger than he ever thought he could.

"You know what, come back," lipped Amanda.

"But his fist is just getting comfortable again-"

Amanda forced her head down, inches above his abs, face to face with the load he blew just a few minutes ago, "I don't wanna run into this sticky mess when I'm fucking him, alright?"

Sasha certainly wasn't ready for this, but she wasn't willing to back out either. She obeyed her prisoner-turned-mistress, opening her lips in an _o_ shape and lowering it onto the puddle of his jizz, licking, sucking, and slurping at his salty nectar. In a few seconds, it was gone, and Sasha sat back up, feeling even sluttier. She moaned as Chris' forearm sunk back into her.

Amanda was satisfied by her performance, showing it by stretching over and giving a firm smack to Sasha's ass, reddening its pale, ripe flesh. "Assassin, emphasis on the ass," whispered Amanda, just loud enough to hear.

She then positioned herself back over his cockhead. Despite all that the Supergirls and Sasha could do, she was determined to be the only one who could make him cum buckets. When he entered her, she didn't even need to guide it in. It had been desperate for a hole to stuff for a while, and her hole was desperate to be stuffed.

She moaned as Chris groaned, their hot flesh slapping the other's.

"OH, fuck, Chris don't d- _fuck!_ " It was Sasha. Deep inside her, Chris' hand was moving involuntarily, opening and closing, stretching out her already-strained innards, "Ahhh, holy-tit-fucking Christ, Chris! Don't do that with your hand- you're gonna, ah!, tear my uterus or something! And that won't be fu-u-u-unnnnn," Sasha fell forward, her aching clit feeling the pressure of Chris' tense, veiny arm, 'Ohh fuck, see how good you make me feel? Dont.. don't stop that," she panted, Chris speeding up his arm's movements.

"Oh, shut uuup," gasped Amanda, bouncing on his turgid cock, her whole body flying up and down lucidly. She was wide awake and half asleep- a contradiction not shared with her cunt, which was stretched deep and wide.

Sasha stretched out her arm, glistening with sweat, trying to grab god knows what, "Holy shiiiiit, why am I so tight? I'm so fucking ti-i-i-i-ight!" she bounced on his arm, shoving her face into his chest, letting her wet hair get even messier as she bobbed with the force from behind. Her areolas disappearing and reaparing from between her chest and his as her buttery tits were kneaded by all the movement of the bodies around them.

Biting her bottom lip, Amanda repositioned her feet, stablizing the pale soles of her feet on either side of Chris' hips, pushing her silky smooth stomach against his rougher abdomen, shoving her ass further and further up with every thrust of her hips against his pole. She crossed her arms and push on Sasha's back, letting her look Chris right in the eyes and showing the whimpering Sasha a clear message: _I'm the boss_.

* * *

Mae was in the security room, dressed as a guard, scrolling through security tapes. In order to help her view, she had surrounded Kara in a thin membrane of protoplasm, shifting it to look like another guard uniform.

"There!" said Kara in a hushed whisper, her eyes catching something Mae's didn't

"What?" she asked, rewinding frame by frame, until pausing on one with a blurry form of white and yellow by Sasha's bedroom door from a half an hour ago.

"See that there?"

"Of course I do, I paused on the fucking frame!"

"It's blurry. Is this how it is to wear glasses?"

"You're wearing glasses."

"Ok, smartypants, just keep going through cameras- this- this- disturbance has to have stopped at some point. We have to find it!"

* * *

If you told Sasha Green that she had never cum in her life, she'd have believed you- or, at least, that's how it looked. She spasmed, jumping out from under Amanda's body, going rigid at the same angle of Chris' forearm. She stuck straight up, droopy eyelids flung open, screaming but not making a sound. She then went limp, sighing with absolute pleasure. Chris lifted up his arm, and she slid right off, her once-tight canal impossibly slick with her tangible ecstasy. She rolled around on the bed, not stopping after she fell off, giggling like a schoolgirl on the floor.

"Mmm- thank _fucking god,_ " Amanda pulled herself up to Chris, not to look into his eyes as she had done from a distance, but to talk in his ear. Intentionally or not, her saliva-coated tongue grazed his collarbone and jaw before her succulent lips whispered to him, "Finally, all to myself, big boy."

 _God, I hope that's not a play on 'Big Boy Scout_ '.

Chris smacked each hand on one of Amanda's milk-chocolate butt cheeks in unison, plying her silk skin. As he pulled her closer, she moved with him, grinding his cock deep, and moving back and forth.

Amanda bit her lip. It was all she could do to stop screaming. She looked down, not able to get a good angle to see his member sink into her slit, but enough to see that they looked damn good together.

She settled her rhythm, "Feel that, big boy? How I move on your- on your _big fucking cock_? It's just like the boat. Mmmmm yes, fuck me, you're so perfect. You're super," she said before interrupted by steady moans, right after every _smack_ of their pelvic flesh.

He puffed loudly, but not with exhaustion. He wanted to scream too.

"Yeah, yeah, back and forth. Back and forth. Just like the boat. Isn't this perfect, Chris? You're prefect- oh fuck- for me," she looked overwhelmed, "Is that- is that cum I feel building up? Because you _know_ I want some, ohfuckyes I _want_ some."

"Careful- super powers. It's- strong,"

"I need strong. We're perfect for each other, remember that. This- this makes it all worth it. Now fucking _cum_ , ahhhh, yesyesyes cum you beautiful big dicked bastard!" Her voice raised. She began to loose control.

Chris willingly lost control, loosening his body's tension (although, with his heightened physique, Amanda likely couldn't feel that), and in turn released a wave of cum. It flew out of him the force pushing her up off his hips.

"Oh, HOLY SHIT, no wonder they call you _SUPER_ , you're like a shotgun insi- ah- ah!- AH!" Each blast sent her flying a little. Finally, she _screeched_ when his final blast and thrust sent her up. She tried to stand, but just collapsed on the pool of sweat formerly occupied by Sasha. "Ahhhhh, Ahahahahaaaaa," she started laughing, "that was _so fucking great_ , it hurt so _fucking_ good, you know, after all that I've- ah, holy hell, look at this!" she had her hand between her legs, playing with the full pool of semen enveloping her stretched hole, "I- there- there's so much!" She threw her head back and laughed.

Despite his, uh, _session_ with Amanda, who was practically a fucking supervillain, Chris was happy to have lifted this apparent weight off of her shoulders. He rested alongside her, trying to ignore the voice saying _now fucking what, idiot?_

That voice was cut off by a distant, muffled _Boom_ that echoed through the cruise ship.

"Was- was that a sonic boom?" asked Chris, hoping that Kara and Mae hadn't found a way to awaken some other dumb ancient evil (bonus points if it was kryptonian).

Amanda's relaxation ended there, and her stressed visage returned. "Shit. I screamed to loud."

"Chris sat up, "I'm sure someone heard you, but what's the problem as long as they don't, you know, come in?"

"No, you don't get it, I-"

 _SLAM_

The door flew open, and in rushed a woman, the one Amanda was worried about. Some may have thought her Power Girl, but her hair was too short, her costume too colorless, and she had no cape.

Galatea grabbed the nude Amanda and flew out the way she came.


	4. Chapter 4

Just R&R bitches, you're the best

* * *

 **Years Ago (don't ask when exactly because if there's any contradiction later I'll have to reboot and we don't want that)**

Amanda Spence decided right then and there that she hated her job.

Oh, she used to love it, she really did.

Then, of course, her _dad_ got this brilliant idea of cloning more heroes. Yeah, it started with some low-level Teen Titans, a Guardian here or there, but she started getting worried when he went after _sidekicks_. As if pissing off some bigger-time heroes wasn't enough (thankfully none found out their kidnapped sidekicks were used to make clones [God that sounded stupid]), but then he decided he wanted- scratch that, he acted like he _needed_ a Kryptonian, so of course Amanda, daddy's little girl, had to go out and gather some DNA from a few alien gods.

Kon-El was bad enough, but after a few years of him dicking around and calling himself Superboy or Skyboy or Metropolis Kid or whatever the hell he felt like, her dad concluded that the real problem with the Superboy wasn't that they had no reason to have anything to do with the Super-people, but instead because they let the clone out too early.

So now, less than half a decade later, Spence had to assist Doctor Hamilton in overseeing Project Galatea, the Supergirl clone for the Ultimen, growing in her green, frothy test-tube liquid deep underground.

She was a specimen, that was for sure. She was physically 21, nearly a decade older than Superboy was at the time of his release, and taller than the real Kara Zor-El, with a better rack and a more stunning face (what? Amanda had to have _some_ fun making her). She was being reared to lead the Ultimen after Max Lord became the JLA liaison. Longshadow, Juice, and Wind Dragon, and those stupid Wonder Twin clones where off actually being interesting people _and_ fascinating for geneticists, Amanda was stuck with this rehash of her old work, but with tits.

She did have some damn good tits though

* * *

 **Today (for the DC Universe, which may be the past, or even the future!)**

Amanda wasn't sure if she should be admiring her handiwork right now.

She was being held in her assistant, Galatea's, tight embrace far above the slow-moving cruise ship, butt-ass naked, her face pressed into the soft fabric covering Galatea's cushiony breasts.

"Miss Spence- you're sweaty, and your adrenaline and dopamine are spiking," said Galatea, green eyes scanning Amanda's bodily functions.

Amanda shuddered. Her cunt, less than a minute ago filled with thick warmth, was now shivering in the cool, windy air. Her nipples were hard, her tongue felt dry, and her ass was exposed to the sun in its summer glow. "I'm.. I'm fine, Tea."

"Are you sure? You were screaming very loud there."

"I know, Tea, I know.. you, uh, don't think you can take me back down there, can you?"

Galatea looked back down on the cruise, "The room you were just in has four people in it. One male, three female. And your doctor's office is crawling with security. Where should I take you?"

"Those assholes... goddammit. Can't let a lady have her fun, can they?" Amanda sighed, "get on your back, Galatea, lemme ride you."

Unaware of the innuendo, Galatea pulled Amanda and herself up, laying on her back over the ocean while Amanda sat on her stomach.

"So, Tea, do you know about.. human reproduction?"

"Course I do. Sperm and eggs, haploid cells with 23 chromosomes each..."

"Yes, yes, but do you get the, uh physical part?"

"Are you talking about orgasms? I know what those are, I've given you plenty,"

"Yes, yes, but you haven't had one, have you?"

"No, is that a problem? I feel perfectly fine without them. I'm not like you, Miss Spence."

Amanda stretched putting her arms up to the sky, bouncing her busty tits as Galatea swayed underneath, "Whassat supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you made me." She started moving after Amanda got settled, keeping up with the cruise ship.

"Fair point, but I also made you with the body of a sex princess, so I think I'm going to give you the experience," Amanda declared, getting up, balancing on Galatea's firm, bare thighs, squatting as to display her stretched cunt between her own tender legs.

"Somebody's pleasured you," said Galatea, eyeing the loose, wet exhibit at her boss' loins, "I recognize the signs."

"Mm-hmm," groaned Amanda, sucking on her index finger, "You jealous?" She circled her lips with the finger before putting its soft tip just barely in the full ring of smeared red lipstick that were her lips before finally releasing it with a _POP_.

"Not really, Miss Spence, should I be?" Galatea moved both her body and legs' angles so that she could look Amanda in the eye while she could still balance on the pale woman's thighs.

"I'd hope not, and either way it isn't gonna change."

"My programming says my status quo isn't supposed to change."

"I know, then we'll have to reboot, and we don't want that. Now, spread those legs."

"That- might be a little disrespectful, don't you think? I mean, Doctor Hamilton would-"

"Doctor Hamilton as a wife and children, so I guarantee he's done this too. Now come on, Tea, let's have some fun!"

Galatea obeyed, but her eyes darted from the sea, to the cruise, to the sun, to Amanda, and to her dampening cunt. This was uncharted territory for the clone. As she spread, Amanda sat down, the cushion of her lower thighs.. those lovely, soft thighs 'Tea's artificially-enhanced muscle prevented her from having, pillowed around her firmer, but still womanly, quads.

As experienced as Amanda acted (although she didn't lose her virginity until her late twenties, DO NOT tell her I told you that), this was new territory for her as well. She wasn't afraid of falling, but she was a little concerned about the logistics. Perhaps it was the extra surge of dopamine- now no longer from the obscene, animalistic rutting she did with Chris, but from the scandal, the sheer smut of Amanda fucking what was practically her slave- she'd used Galatea for her own pleasure, sure, but the taboo of a sentient dildo wore off after a while, but Amanda actually making her own creation _come_? That was to lewd to resist now.

Amanda dug under the layered spandex of Galatea's costume, a white long-sleeved leotard with a boob window. It looked much like Power Girl's, but with white gloves and boots, and no cape. The doctor was disappointed, but not entirely surprised to find that, from Galatea's mons pubis to her clitoris to her taint, not a drop of wetness could be found. No way she made this woman without the ability to feel sexual please (though she should've done so for that horndog Metropolis Kid).

"Okay, Tea," began Amanda, not certain what to do with a woman to whom sex was so foreign to. Her dark legs wrapped around Tea's white ones, letting her go closer to the clone's dry snatch.

"Yes?" came Galatea, "this is what you have me do to you, right? It's.. okay. Your reactions oversell it."

 _Goddammit,_ thought Amanda, _Did I not program sensory nerves in her cunt? It's not like Chris couldn't feel pleasure, and no way Kid couldn't get turned on, so what the hell's her problem?_

"Alright, fine," breathed Amanda, licking her the soft tip of her index finger, "Not like I can do much else," and with that whisper she grabbed onto Galatea's angular hips, licked her lips, and jammed her index finger into the clone's impossibly tight hole.

Galatea shuddered with new sensation, but instantly re-oriented herself with the air of professionalism Amanda had always commanded. "Uh, Boss," she asked, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Trying to finger you! Like you do to me, remember! Now relax your muscles so I can actually- get- in- there!" Amanda's commands were heeded, and soon her nimble finger slid into the slightly slimy canal between her assistant's polished thighs. She pushed into her virginal hole, sinking her finger down to the knuckle, then moving it inside, stretching the clone's rigid walls, curling her finger in the dampening crevasse as to pull it apart as much as possible.

To Amanda's satisfaction, Galatea let started to breathe deeply, "That's... a good feeling... oh... oh, my..." her eyes widened as she felt Amanda's finger stir in her most private hole, drawing up juices that had never been there before.

"Finally! That feel good, Galatea?" questioned Amanda as she continued to stretch out the sensitive hole while Galatea moaned and shuddered.

"Y-yes, it does feel good, Miss Spence..." Galatea's face turned red- while Amanda had often said things like this when having Galatea pleasure her, it wasn't Galatea's place to say them. "Oh, yes, please don't stop- aa!" the clone squealed as Amanda removed her finger, leaving the tiny opening she made breathe in the cool air, "Put it back in, put it back in!" she demanded, demands which, to her joy, were heeded- Amanda now shoved two fingers, the right index and middle, into her snatch before it tightened up again. The stretching was easier now, it seemed Galatea's sex-starved pussy had acclimated to it's newfound pleasure after getting so used to celibacy.

"Galatea- Tea!" commanded Amanda, her eyes on fire with enjoyment, "give me your hands- you like how this feels, right? I can make you feel soooo much better." Galatea obeyed, presenting her boss her two, pale white hands. "Okay," said Amanda, removing her fingers from the now soaked hole, "Use your fingers and pull apart your little cunt, can you do that?"

"I- I think so," said Galatea, firm despite her stutter. She felt around the excited nerves of her entire pubes, finding the inside of her labia lips, and then placing four fingertips on the juicy flesh surrounding her sex.

"Good- great! Now, uh-" Amanda readjusted her naked legs to grab Galatea's more securely, tightening her grip while letting her muscular ass and her dripping pussy hang down in between Galatea's knees, her cunt's ambrosia dripping into the ocean a thousand feet below. They were now far behind the cruise ship, but neither cared (it wasn't like it was hard to follow). Amanda carefully reached out to push Galatea's fingers into her pussy. "Just what the doctor ordered," whispered Amanda.

Her blonde hair, usually well-kept in her bob cut was now a shaking mess, sticking to her sweaty forehead. _Sweaty_. She hadn't sweat since she fought Supergirl years ago, and that certainly didn't feel this _good_. She shuddered, barely in control of these new sensations as her fingertips were forced into her hungry cunt.

"Yes, yes- alright, Tea," continued Amanda, honey in her voice, on her lips, "now just puuuull apart your cute little cunny, come on. Pull yourself open for Momma."

As she jimmied herself, Galatea drooled, ropes of saliva hanging from her teeth down to the back of her throat as she pushed her head back. On her right hand, she put three, then four fingers inside herself. While she held her canal open in front of Amanda's thrilled face, her left hand grabbed the pushed aside crotch of her leotard and simply tore it off, tossing it down to the ocean alongside Amanda's juices.

"Oh, that's what I want to see," grinned Amanda, tightening her legs around Galatea's and pushing herself up. Galatea put her left hand back in herself, stretching her wet display to her boss. "Oh, Tea, you know just what I want," sang the doctor, stretching her knuckles, "Now let's see if I can get what you want."

She put her left hand on Tea's stomach and with her right, pushed her four fingers as deep as she could into her assistant- her slave.

Tea's sapphire eyes crossed, her mouth formed a small 'O', and the pink little tip of her tongue stuck out from her lips as she was hit by another wave of pleasure, this time not coming as a surprise, but as a release. She didn't know it, but her body had been begging for just this for years, and now no amount of finger-banging would be enough it seemed. She was still tight, still in pain from the stretching of Miss Spence's four firm fingers, but she was happier with this. The pain was firey, and fire, like her cunt, was _hot_.

"Ah-ahh-aahhh- AAAA!" Tea moaned, then whined, then bayed, then screamed in her novel ecstasy, forced into her by the digging of Amanda's fingertips. Miss Spence pushed her hand into Tea's fluidy hole until her knuckles dug into the tender flesh of her virgin labia.

With a drop of saliva flowing down her chin, her mouth drooling as much as her cunt, Galatea looked down into Amanda's eyes, and released her grip on her pussy, clamping its lips on Amanda's hand. To Amanda's surprise, Tea then pulled her hand even deeper into her own greedy sex.

"Don't you fucking dare pull out, Miss Spence, and don't bother how you stretch me! I'm sure you know it feels great! I'm.. I'm sure you know how.. oh, God, I'm such a slut," she rambled, reddening greatly after thinking about what she just said. What would Doctor Hamilton think?

"Tay-ay-yah!" laughed Spence, "Oh, Tea, that's music to my ears," she licked her smiling lips and obliged, digging into Galatea with her hand up to its thumb, and then when she could go no deeper, she took her thumb and pushed down on the feverish red button that was Galatea's clitoris, and then up into it's hood, sending hot arousal throughout her body, "And Momma's a little slut too."

Amanda ground the soft pad of her thumb into Galatea's flushed clit until the clone couldn't bear it anymore. Beads of sweet liquid secreted from around her hand, and after watching it build up, Amanda just had to bend down and lick it up, slurping around her palm, her knuckles, her thumb. It looked and felt awkward, but it tasted so good, and it was clear Tea was going wild from it.

"So, Tea, do you think you're a squirter?"

"A-a-a squirter?" She replied, breathing heavily, barely able to control her arousal.

"Yes- think you can squirt out fluid when you cum? Just make a huge, wet, slutty mess?"

"I- I don't know that," began Tea. She couldn't finish.

Amanda lifted her thumb from Tea's blood-flushed button and began to pull her hand from the sticky hole it was in.

"What? No, what the fuck put it back- put it back!" Tea began to freak out at the prospect of an end to her pleasure.

"Oh relax, ya big baby," laughed Amanda, then pushing her thumb down flat on the side of her hand so that it too entered Tea's pussy when she shoved her hand back in, Tea's fresh juices enveloping it.

"Holy- oh, oh God,"

"Oh Galatea, sweetheart, I haven't even started," said Amanda in a high, matronly voice. With all five fingers firmly in her slippery cunt, Amanda pushed up her thumb, it's tip digging into the underside of Tea's clit. She forced her hand up, not strong enough to harm the Kryptonian flesh, but certainly enough to send sparks flying through the clone's synapses. Amanda spat on her blonde pubic hairs, then gently kissed her excited clitoris as it peeked from its hood, shuddering from the stimulation under it, but still begging for more.

Amanda kissed the engorged clit as she pushed her thumb even deeper in, but still up against Tea's most sensitive spot. Her kisses turned to tongue flicks, her pink tongue's flicking turned into lapping, and that lapping turned into long, hard, deliberate licks. Everything was dripping- both mouths, both pussies. Her licks turned to nibbles.

Galatea had her first orgasm.

She wasn't a squirter, but she still flowed. Amanda laughed with glee as she felt her slave's orgasm on her arm, in her mouth. Tea's reaction was even more extreme- she laughed, and howled, as loud as she could- this far out, nobody could hear.

Then, lubricated by all the fluids, and allowed by the writing of Tea's legs, Amanda's grip loosened. She fell off, and down towards the ocean.

The wind felt very harsh on her sweating, soaking body. She saw Tea, far above, still reveling in her orgasm.

"Oh, shit." She muttered.

* * *

"Alright, fuckfaces, what the hell happened?" exclaimed Kara vulgarly, bursting through the door of Sasha's room with Mae in tow. By now, it was clear that Amanda was long gone, but not without leaving both Chris and Sasha spent, with Sasha, who was held in a red-faced Chris' sweaty arms, clearly the worse of the two. Both were naked. Mae closed the door.

"Jesus H. Christ, what _actually_ happened?" gasped Kara, "I mean I know I just asked, but I didn't see- Christ, it's more of a mess than when we got here! Where'd she go? What'd you do?"

"We fucked," panted Sasha, messy head lulled back. Her chapped lips curved into a smile, "A lot."

"Oh good, you're talking," observed Chris.

"Good? Good!" said Kara, throwing her hands up in exasperation, "what the hell happened? I thought you were supposed to drug her? Why was Galatea here? That was Galatea, right? Why didn't you chase her? Why don't you get your clothes on?" she blubbered, tired of all the bullshit of the past two hours.

"Look-" sighed Chris, laying Sasha down on the wet bed, then super-speeding into his clothes, "Was it Galatea? I don't know. I didn't get a good look at her, but-"

"Why not, Chris? Was it because you were balls deep in Amanda fucking Spence?"

Chris put his hands up defensively, "Hey, in my defense, she's not really a supervillain- she isn't even super- and if she was she'd be, like, a D-lister, at best."

"Chris! Are you really doing the 'villainess redeemed by sex appeal' game? What the fuck is your problem? Keep that shit in Gotham City!"

Mae helped Sasha back into her purple tracksuit.

Chris took a step back, "I never asked for any of this."

"Fuck you, Chris. Clark'd be disappointed."

"Ladies, can we stop arguing and actually get to work?" asked Mae, finally speaking up, "How about we go and actually find Spence and, if it is her, Galatea."

Chris took a breath, "Good idea. Obvious, but good."

"I forgot you could talk," muttered Kara

"Alright, someone is bound to see where they went off. Can you two stop arguing and possibly revealing our identity while we're there? I want my first mission in forever to go well," she looked at the sizeable wet stain in Sasha's pants, "But you should, uh, probably stay behind."

Sasha sat down, "Yeah, yeah, you're right. I'm tired too- downright exhausted. Besides, I can't fly or any of that shit," she sat down, still licking her lips, eyes still crossed.

"Chris, don't even look at her. Or me!" snapped Kara.

"Alright- we all ready? And are we ready to go in Civvies?" asked Chris

"I don't even have a super suit," said Mae.

"And I didn't bring mine because this was supposed to be a _fucking vacation_!" continued Kara.

"No need for so much anger! Let's just go. Or does anyone else wanna get the last word in?" Asked Mae annoyedly.

Sasha began to finger her loose, still-desperate hole as they left the room in a huff.

* * *

The three ran up to the top deck, not bothering to see if anyone paid attention to their super speed, or just thought it was a gust of wind.

Kara spoke immediately, "We saw Galatea-"

"The suspect," reminded Mae

"C'mon, we know it was her, you frumpy-"

"I see her!"

"Shit, is she falling?"

"No shit she's falling- make sure nobody sees me!" Said Chris, ready to jump off the edge.

"Now we have to be security detail?" Despite Kara's protest, both she and Mae backed up to shield Chris from anyone's view, allowing him to sit on the guard rail, and then fall back. He swan dived down towards the water, but pulled up before impact, and shot towards the falling Amanda.

She saw him coming a split second before he halted at her level, falling with her, "Chris! Thank god somebody sensible's here. Now what the fuck are you waiting for, catch me!"

"Aren't you a Doctor? If I just grabbed you I'd rip you in two. Here," he held her in his arms, then slowed down until his sandaled feet were nearly touching the water.

"Okay, well, thanks, but now the fucking boat is getting away!"

"What do you think people are gonna do If I just fly up there and land on the deck?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Superboy."

"Don't call me that. I haven't gone by that in several years."

"Are you one of those assholes who changes his codename every other year?"

Chris sighed at the naked woman in his arms, "Was that Galatea?" he began to fly towards the clone far above, "It's gotta be, since you helped make her, right? But still, we sorta need to know."

"Oh, she'll be happy to see you," giggled Amanda.

* * *

Galatea closed her eyes tight, but not as tight as her legs were, crossed and clamped together. Her left hand was sandwiched between her thighs, playing with her no-longer virginal pussy. She wanted to hold that one orgasm in, her first taste of pure, unchaste, unbarred ecstasy, forever.

"I'll never let go.." she whispered, clenching her clit as she rolled around in the air, drool dripping down her red cheek into the ocean. "Don't let go, momm- M- Miss Spence..."

She opened her eyes, hoping her boss hadn't heard her- hadn't heard what she thought in the kind of dreams she very rarely had (but would like more of).

Instead, Amanda simply wasn't there.

"Oh- oh... shit."

Almost reluctantly, she pulled herself together and readjusted her leotard to give a semblance of propriety, then shot down, hoping Amanda hadn't hit the water already

Unfortunately for her, she was fine- and not happy. The first thing Galatea notice is how utterly unashamed she was of being held by some guy- someone familiar..?- and then, once she flew closer, how perfectly content she looked.

"A-are you okay, Miss Spence? And- why are you okay with him carrying you? Should I get you clothes?" she felt very red as the two looked at her.

"Hi Tea, this is Chris. He's gonna.. show you a few things," smiled Amanda. Galatea covered her crotch in embarassment.

"Uh- what? Did I agree to this?" questioned Chris. Tea, as always, never asked if she had a say in the matter.

"Do you need to, Chrissy?"

"Don't call me that either," he said with an almost grimacing smile.

"What ever Chris- Look at it this way- Galatea's a virgin, and you can change that. Haven't you ever wanted to do that- and I promise, she won't object."

"I actually have done that, with Thara-"

"Are you really telling me you wouldn't wanna fuck what I made to be the perfect woman? With _perfect_ tits and a _perfect_ ass? My hips are in your crotch, Chris, I know you're hard!"

Galatea shrunk in embarrassment, but snook a hand down to her crotch, teasing the wetness that grew yet again. Years of nothing and all this all at once- her sex could hardly take it. She shuddered. Her tits jiggled.

"Why should I be complaining? This is a dream come true," Chris sighed, "Wait do you gain from this?"

"I'm a scientist," she smiled.

"What the fuck does that _mean_?"

"Observation is important! I'm- kind of a voyuer, okay? And I like Galatea, and I wanna see you pop her cherry and I want you to cum on her tits and I wanna finger myself while you do. Is that too much to ask?"

Galatea bit her bottom lip and prayed they wouldn't notice as she brushed the stretched white fabric aside to get a finger- at least one- in her sticky, aching, begging cunt. She ended up sliding three inside.

"Fine, Amanda, where do you want us to fuck?"

"Oh, just take us back to your room or something, I don't care."

Chris figured it was pointless to mention that Mae and Kara were waiting impatiently. He'd have to text them when he got back to his room.

* * *

"Is Galatea fingering herself?" Asked Mae, looking over the side of the cruise ship.

"Probably. They're whores, all of them." Kara didn't even glance.

* * *

Chris texted them in his room. And specified that they shouldn't come in.

"You better not be looking at porn, Chris," came Amanda, still naked, from the couch, cracking open a soda.

"I'm not, and did you ask for that?"

"I'm the reason you're on this cruise. Now cut the banter, nobody gives a shit, just fuck Galatea already."

Chris unbuttoned his shirt, disliking the forced environment. Amanda helped get Galatea undressed.

"How often will I be, uhm, having sex, Miss Spence?" asked the clone, head and shoulders deep scarlet- thankfully, her perfect tits were milky as ever.

"As much as you want, Tea baby. Now loosen up, Chris is.. above average," she slid a few fingers into Galatea's orifice, playing with the juices and egging on her hot, sensitive flesh.

Chris turned around, watching the sight. He saw Amanda lean her head against Galatea's belly, watching her own fingers play with Galatea's quivering pussy and clit, looking as proud as a mother could. He unbuttoned his shorts and floated up, dropping them, and began to stroke his hard cock before even touching the ground again.

"Oh- Tea, look, there it is. A _cock_."

"It looks... a lot better then the ones I use on y-"

"Ah ah! Let's not talk about that now, Tea," she grabbed Chris' plump member, pulling him closer to kiss it. Tea bit her lip harder.

"So, I'm Chris," he said, as casually as possible. Amanda began to lick his head.

"Superboy- yeah, nice to meet you," breathed Tea, not taking her eyes of his dick.

"I'm not-" he sighed as Amanda cupped his yet again swollen balls, drooling all on the tip.

"Can I.. really fit all that in me?" gasped Tea as Chris got even harder.

"If you can fit him in your mouth you can fit him in your puss."

"But my pussy is so much tighter!"

"Trust me- I've got a lot more experience than you, sweetie," she said, practically making out with his cockhead, before closing her eyes and, without much effort, swallowing the whole thing.

Galatea marveled as she watched her boss engulf the sizeable member, and marveled at her own wetness at the sight. She was no longer simply damp, she was hot, burning and dripping. "Keep going Miss Spence," she let out excitedly, putting another hand in her crotch.

Amanda drenched it in lustful spit, pulling back up and releasing it with another POP. She smiled as it bounced back, swinging wetly in her face. "It's so good, Tea, come and try," she said, swinging his cock with her hand on its base. She could feel blood begging to fill it, just as she hoped Tea wanted it to fill her.

Not wanting to disturb the angle her fingers were at, Galatea got off her feet and floated towards Chris, lowering herself so her face hovered even with his solidly built cock. Her lips quaked.

"Ok Tea baby, now-" she licked it several times, then sucked it, forgetting what she was going to say, letting herself become enamored in it.

"Um- Miss Spence?" asked Tea, eager to know what she was to do.

"Mmf! Sorry- it's, just," Amanda laughed, almost panting, her breath hot and her pink tongue peeking out of her mouth.

"Is it really that good?" the clone whispered, staring at his slick, full head.

"Yes, it is, Tea. You're gonna love it. God," her voiced lowered, "I can't wait to see you sucking cock."

"I-I don't know what to say, Miss Spence."

"Don't bother! I mean, you love eating me out, right? Making me orgasm with your perfect mouth?" Amanda's words made Chris's cock throb.

Tea blushed more, if that was even possible, "Yes, I love making you... come. And I love it when you make me feel good too."

"Yes! And Tea, if you make a man's cock feel good, it'll make you feel very, very good too. So- come on! Get it deep in that little blonde head of yours! Give him the kinda head that'd make momma proud!" she was practically biting her fingernails as she watched Galatea lean closer towards Chris' cock. Her eyes darted from Amanda to Chris to his member until her lips met his round, titian head.

Chris pulled Amanda up, but the doctors eyes didn't move. "Amanda," he said, going into a whisper, "you are so fucking dirty."

"You made me this way, boy of steel," and before he could say another word, she kissed him on the cheek.

Tea, meanwhile, was sloppily kissing, licking, and drooling on Chris' cockhead like it was a pussy or clit, giving it the only treatment she knew. Amanda was sympathetic for her- poor girl just didn't seem to have a clue how to suck a cock. Still, the wet smacks and laps seemed to arouse Chris more than enough, the spit she slobbered onto his tip soaking into his already turgid cock. She kissed and pushed her tongue against the end of it like she was trying to leave an imprint. She smiled all the same.

"You're.. doing alright, Tea baby. Just-" she pushed the back of her blonde head with her fingertips, "suck down a little further. It's a dick, not a pussy, you have lots more to work with."

She continued smiling kittenishly, eyes bright with even more newfound pleasure. Her fingers, which has slowed as a result of Chris' cock distracting her, began to enter and reenter her eager pussy, sliding through the fluids that were as thick as the saliva she drooled as she began to go down on his shaft. She worked her tongue around it, lapping it and hugging it similarly to what Amand- Miss Spence had done to her clit in the sky, and, at the same pace, worked her fore and middle fingers inside her hole. It was embarrassing and thrilling.

"Further down, hun. And when you reach the base, come back up and suck it down again! And don't stop!" With one arm, Amanda was holding onto Chris, and, with the other, she too fingered herself. She erupted into girlish giggles when Chris, eyes closed in pleasure, reached out her arm and smacked her caramel ass. "Do it again," she bayed.

Chris played with, tugged, and smacked around the skin of her ass, letting her giggle and lick her lips and bite her tongue with every tease of his hand.

"Do you.. like that, Miss Spence?" Asked Tea, referring both to her first cocksuck and Chris' spankings.

"Yes- I love everything about this," she cooed, leaning against Chris' shoulder. "Oh, fuck, Chris, finger my asshole, make me feel dirty," she bayed.

Ignoring her boss's beggings, Tea simply promised, "I'll make sure you can get spanked more then," and then slightly less slowly, slightly less nervously he spread her drooling, hungry mouth open to accommodate all of his delicious meat. She polished every inch of his shaft with her immaculate pink tongue, pouring lustful spit over all she could.

"Fuck, Chris, where'd you learn to finger a girl's ass like that? I know you didn't learn it from Superman," she gasped, "put some in my pussy too!" She removed her fingers and patted her clit to demonstrate.

Tea pulled his rock hard cock from her face, basking in the feel of his wet precum and her drool slapping lubricating his member, reveling in the sensation it brought by slipping out of her mountains th and bouncing against her chest. Her nipples were erect- something she never noticed happened.

"Miss Spence- what did he do to my nipples?!"

She forced her eyes open, and then forced herself to concentrate on something other than Chris' strong fingers buried on either side of her taint, "Wha?... oh, Tea, your tits are erect! It's what happens when you get really slutty, especially for momma! It means your body wants- needs his cock. So keep going!"

She nodded, and grabbed his base with two hands, pulling the kryptonian flesh tightly as she slipped the head into her mouth. She closed her eyes as she felt him push up against her tongue all the way to the back of her throat. She moved her hands to his hips so she could hold on as she made the wet, sticky, dirty struggle to fit his entire cock in her mouth.

She felt a rush of blood and juices in her crotch as the tip of her pale, feminine nose brushed his crotch. She was all the way down.

She looked up to see Amanda, looking for pride in her boss' face, but instead saw the doctor sucking face with Chris. He was fingering her, his strength lifting her feet off the ground by her pussy and anus.

It didn't bother Tea. She knew that Amanda would have been proud. She swallowed spit and precum, then pulled his cock out of her, letting her tongue run along its polished underside. As she popped it out, stings of fluid hung. Their thick, juicy weight pulled them down, but, with a sweaty, hot palm, Tea gathered them up, giggling. She had know idea what to do with these juices, but she felt like no matter what it'd be fun. She rubbed them on her face, licking the crevasses in between her wet fingers, then rubbed the excess all over Chris' phallus, lubricating it while feeling up it's full, hard length.

She smiled at him, her perfect pearly teeth coated in slick fluid, which she brushed up against his wonderful cockhead. As her hands released, her mouth opened, and she shoved it deep, deep into her maw yet again. Her hands clasped behind her back so she could focus only on pushing her face into his manhood as far as it choirs go, but that was short lived- as she started gagging on his cock, her right hand went to her drenched pussy, stretching the flowing hole, while her left played around with the new sensation of her erect nipples.

Amanda looked down lovingly at her creation, seeing her begin to pump up and down on his cock, working at it, really blowing it instead of just fitting it in until she gagged and choked. Spence could tell that he was enjoying it, but that it was mostly luck- Tea was drooling like a baby, and her tongue was sticking to his shaft every time she bobbed up, which , even though she didn't mean to, increased his arousal. Her enthusiasm didn't hurt- she was really trying to suck him good, not minding as she forcefully face fucked herself on him. Oh, and her nipples!

"Tea- show me your tits!"

The clone looked up, opening her eyes, occasionally blinking as slobber flew in her face.

"Your tits! Your literally perfect fucking tits, Tea!" At her orders, Galatea bashfully showed off, looking shy despite the thick cock in her mouth, "Oh yeah, look at those nipples! You should- oh fuck yeah Chris keep doing that to my asshole!-" she blurted as his thumb joined his forefinger in her anus, "ah- titty fuck! You should give him a nice tit fuck!"

She exhaled his cock, "Tit fuck…?"

"Yeah- just, play with your boobs, but with his cock in the middle! Bounce 'em up and down, I bet you'd be a natural."

Tea gave him a last, almost sad, but equally vigorous, oral pump, tasting as much of his cock as her stretched mouth could before releasing it from her liquid-coated lips. She pushed two fingers up inside her pussy- a pussy that, thanks to the blowjob, she realized was still very virginal after all- as far as they could go, and then curved to push up against her swollen, needy clit, before too releasing them. With two hands, wet with different juices, she grabbed her pair of pillowy breasts, fondling them as Amanda sometimes would as she fingered her boss. The doctor never forgot to remind Tea how great her tits really were- and, with a throbbing pole of meat in her face, it was clear that Chris agreed.

The clone pushed these bags up against the veiny rod that she loved in her mouth so much, tingling spreading throughout her tits as she felt his slick but hard cock push against her soft skin. She pushed down, beginning to get the hang of titfucking, letting the head of his dick poke out from in between her boobs. She stretched to see if she could like the swollen bulb- to her joy, she could. With his dick sandwiched in her tits, she mashed them together and up and down, coating her cleavage in oozy precum, along with spit from her favorite part- the tongue bath she gave to his head whenever she flattened her tits against his body.

It took some willpower to put his pleasure above hers, but that effort paid off, and made her clit burn. Amanda was clearly proud of her, saying "Ah- A natural! You're a fucking natural! And I didn't even program it into you- ah!" she paused as Chris' fingerings delivered shocks up her sex, "You're just an honest to God natural-born slut! I love it!"

Galatea smiled, looking back down at how her tits- her slutty tits- engulfed his rock hard cock.

Amanda moaned as Chris' fingers popped out. She was to turned on from the subtle double finger-fucking to bother, and she knew what was coming.

Tea bounced her whole body so her tits could pillow around Chris' cock, which felt like it couldn't get any harder- but always proved her wrong. She got into a rhythm, one both he and she seemed to enjoy- until he grabbed the back of her head.

She was taken aback- slightly worried she had done something wrong- but she didn't stop pushing her tits onto his cock. That was when she felt something different, not like the usual blood flow that pumped through his shaft, she felt something thicker, stronger- he was cumming.

Cum! Tea marveled, at both him and herself- she made a man cum! A real man- and he was cumming on her! It hadn't been a longtime dream of hers by any stretch, but she had thought about it before, and she never expected it to feel this _good-_ this thick and this warm and so _rewarding_ after her long, hard efforts (which seemed to never be able to match how long and hard he was.)

He came right above her collarbone, coating her neck globby cum. It wasn't as much or as strong as his loads from earlier in the day- he was a little worn out at this point- but it was still more than enough for the virgin clone.

She wiped it off from under her chin, getting the thick goop all over her fingers. She felt very vulnerable, and very hot, with his fluids all over the tender skin of her neck.

Unfortunately, they didn't get a chance to bask before there was a knock on the door, and Kara's voice.

"Alright, we know what you're doing in there! And we know you're done! So can you come out? We have actual stuff to sort out!" she sounded less shocked and angry now- more, to Chris, like the Kara he knew, the Kara that wasn't so angry (usually). That was a good thing. He hoped.

"I can see you opening your mouth, Spence, I don't want a word! I'm not mad about this whole bullshit thing anymore, really, but I don't have to be happy with it! Hell, Chris and the Clone can stay inside, for all I care" Galatea didn't even take offense to that.

"Fuck, fine!" surrendered Amanda, "Did you bring my clothes"

"Yes, ungrateful-" she was shushed by Mae.

"Fine, fine. I'm coming- but you, Chris, you better show my Tea the time of your life, or you'll regret it," she threatened, reverting back to the cold woman she usually was when not overcome with lust.

It kind of hurt Chris, but just a little. He didn't mention it at all as she got dressed. He wanted to say something, but couldn't come up with anything before she left. Oh well.

"So, Galatea," Chris began, stroking her hair.

"Just Tea," she said, still shockingly bashful despite being a statuesque woman covered in spit and cum.

"Tea, then- spelled T-a-y-a or just T-e-a?"

"Second."

"And do you wanna try it in the pussy or up the ass?" he picked her up, flying her over to the bed."

"First." she smiled.

She'd keep smiling for quite a while.

* * *

Mae and Kara did look very similar- not because of genetics, of course, that was mostly coincidence, actually- but in mood. Both were not happy with Amanda Spence. She of course, thought they owed her- cruise security was outside her cabin, and she skillfully talked them down, though it might have helped not to smell like sweat. Still, they concluded there was nothing more to whatever happened in the med bay, and as such left them alone.

"See? Nothing to worry about, Supergirls," she said, walking into the humble cabin. It had two beds- presumably, one for her and one for Galatea.

"Oh we're still worried all right, about whatever the hell you're planning," said Mae.

"And you should be worried about booking a nosejob if you're not careful," threatened Kara.

"Good one."

"That's not how you play good co- oh, whatever. Just talk, Spence."

The doctor nervously backed up, "Hey, you don't understand- I don't know the extent of this operation, I was hired as someone out of a job, my father- y'know, Director Westfield- and I haven't even been in contact for years, and after I kinda blew the whole thing with the Agenda after we left Cadmus, I was just happy for work!"

"Hm," chuckled Mae, "So that's why you're so horny? Validation?"

"Are you a fucking Shrink? Look, I'm really not liking you two's attitudes-"

"Then"

"TALK!"

"Okay, okay!" the Doctor was backed into the counter of her kitchenette- "I'm only in charge of the artificially made ones- they gave me Tea, and also you- and- ah, shit."

"What?" Questioned Kara.

"Well, I shouldn't be talking about it for a number of reasons-"

"And I shouldn't break your nose for a moral reason, but I'll do it."

"Chill, chill! No wonder you were a red lantern- anyways, lemme, ah, show you." She pulled up a laptop, showing them cameras, flipping through them. When they got to one of Galatea cowgirling Chris in his room, their eyes widened, but the image soon passed.

What she clearly wanted to show them was a camera of a room, a smaller suite, focused on a girl with short, black hair, reading on a couch.

"So, remember when Braniac's ship crashed in Metropolis?" asked Spence. Both nodded. "Well, somehow, they used it to pull someone who shouldn't really exist, _back_ into existence," she pointed at the girl.

"Oh, no fucking way," muttered Kara.

"Oh yeah- this is, uh, shit, the third Supergirl?" she said, the gravitas failing, "Whatever. She's Mia Kent. Y'know, Cir-El."


End file.
